


【弹丸论破】爱岛OL（狛苗）

by breaktheice2018



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 弹丸论破
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktheice2018/pseuds/breaktheice2018
Summary: 醒来的时候我不由得揉了揉眼睛，然后伸手去按闹钟，没想到完全扑了个空，还没等我反应过来，就连人带被子一起滚到地板上了。……啊勒，我记得我的床还蛮大的来着？终于勉强睁开了朦胧的睡颜，在看清眼前的境况之后，我不由得惊叫起来“诶？”映入眼帘的完全不是我的居处，倒不如说这种简洁的、好像连锁酒店一样的房间，让我有了不妙的联想。“好痛！”膝盖不知道磕到了什么东西，看起来已经变成了青黑的伤口。不过这些都不重要，我赶快爬起来，跑到窗户面前，然后一把推开了窗户——蓝天白云，随处可见的椰树，飞翔的海鸟与金色的沙滩，还有远处隐隐传来的海浪的声音。“不、不会吧？！”我怎么会进入程序世界？





	【弹丸论破】爱岛OL（狛苗）

脑洞太大停不下来  
设定为二代全员一周目结束进入爱岛模式  
目前只有苗木和日向有一周目的记忆  
OOC慎入

 

 

 

1

 

醒来的时候我不由得揉了揉眼睛，然后伸手去按闹钟，没想到完全扑了个空，还没等我反应过来，就连人带被子一起滚到地板上了。

……啊勒，我记得我的床还蛮大的来着？

终于勉强睁开了朦胧的睡颜，在看清眼前的境况之后，我不由得惊叫起来

“诶？”

映入眼帘的完全不是我的居处，倒不如说这种简洁的、好像连锁酒店一样的房间，让我有了不妙的联想。

“好痛！”膝盖不知道磕到了什么东西，看起来已经变成了青黑的伤口。不过这些都不重要，我赶快爬起来，跑到窗户面前，然后一把推开了窗户——

蓝天白云，随处可见的椰树，飞翔的海鸟与金色的沙滩，还有远处隐隐传来的海浪的声音。

“不、不会吧？！”

我怎么会进入程序世界？难道是千寻那边出现了什么难以应对的局面吗？

一边这样担心着，一边快速在房间里搜索自己的手机。然而数分钟后依然一无所获，就在我趴在地板上企图看清床底的时候，一个活泼的声音传来

“苗木大人！”

神出鬼没的莫诺美突然出现在房间里。它挥舞着粉红的魔法杖，似乎很高兴看到我这个同伴的出现，然后它非常快速地对我说

“刚接到消息的时候真是不敢相信——！苗木大人竟然冒着风险也要来‘这边的世界’拯救大家，真是称职的love love使者呢！”

“诶？”

怎么听起来好像是我主动来的一样？

就在我疑惑的时候，莫诺美跳起来扑倒我身上——这冲击力差点把我扑倒在地——然后它快乐地说

“啊，我想起来了，这里有雾切大人给你的讯息，”莫诺美把一个电子手册塞给我，一边絮絮叨叨地说

“按照雾切大人的指示，苗木大人之后也会作为‘爱岛’的学生居于我的教师权限之下，所以对苗木大人并没有什么特别待遇哦！”

一头雾水的我只好打开电子手册，一行小字映入眼帘

【为了确保改造计划的成功，将苗木君也以“监视者”的身份送入爱岛世界。】

接着一行黄字又跳了出来

【看起来好像很有趣的样子，所以不给苗木君任何特权哦。】

【请加油^_^】

什么叫看起来很有趣的样子，而且至少事前告诉我一声啊，还有那个笑脸是什么意思啦！

“苗木大人——啊，这样的称呼会暴露的！”莫诺美说“苗木君需要我讲解一下爱岛的规则吗？”

那倒是不需要，毕竟我每天的工作就包括在监视器前观察这边的情况呢。比起那种事……

“黑白熊在哪里？”

“哦呵呵呵……”莫诺美笑得非常得意“莫诺美打败了黑白熊哦！现在它不知道躲在哪个角落里舔伤口呢！”

说着它粉红色的兔子耳朵又怂搭下来“不过相声组合解散了莫诺美稍微有点寂寞呢……”

“……”这个抖M是怎么回事啦，没问题吗？

我不禁替未来机关的前途感到忧心起来。

“这些事苗木君不用管，莫诺美会处理好的！”粉色的兔子玩偶在空中转了个圈“大家都自我介绍过了哦，新成员也要快点融入集体才行。”

说着，莫诺美挥舞魔法杖，在我的电子手册上轻轻一点“这是那16人的档案，不过现在苗木君看到的都是很简单的部分——更深入的关系需要苗木君自己去努力挖掘哦！”

那个倒是没问题啦，只是这么和平的氛围……

“通关的条件是收集齐全员的希望碎片。”

“诶？”我急忙打断莫诺美“所以为什么我也要收集碎片？”

“噗噗，苗木君忘记雾切大人的命令了吗？”

“那个……我才是支部长……”

“请苗木君加油！love love的心跳修学旅行~~”

莫诺美完全无视了我的争辩，它像出现的时候一样毫无预兆地消失了。

就这样我被独自一人抛弃在程序世界、南国群岛、绝望党改造计划实施基地——我一手提出的计划——之中。

我仿佛看到江之岛盾子在嘲笑我搬起石头砸自己脚的愚蠢行为。而且这边的世界到底有没有存在“病毒”也是个未知数，这样的我面对的是失去了一周目记忆的、本性凶残的绝望党，简直像是被扔进狼群的花斑猫……

打住！

身为支部长的我可不能放弃希望，而且雾切响子和十神白夜他们一定也在监视器前看我的表现吧——不能让他们失望。

这样想着的我不由得安心起来。唔，首先还是去跟那16位打个招呼吧，毕竟接下来要一起度过50天呢。

看了看时间，发现正好是莫诺美规定的晚餐时间。于是我向餐厅走去，这个时间他们一定是集合在游泳池前的二楼餐厅。

推开门，果然看到莫诺美正在向大家说着什么。

“噢啦！这位就是今天的转学生——苗木君！”莫诺美把它的魔法杖对准我“那么苗木君，赶快来个自我介绍吧！”

众人的目光一齐转向我，他们的目光一下子让我局促起来，内心不断地给自己鼓劲加油之后，我才开口说

“我是苗木诚，请多指教。”

“什么呀，真是毫无新意的开场白，”一个看起来就很健气的女孩子说。这个女生看起来跟朝日奈的感觉简直一模一样，我稍微回忆了一下受测者名单，终里赤音的名字在脑海里浮现出来。

“好小——”西园寺日寄子说“看起来跟九头龙是同样的物种呢！”

“你这女人！再乱说切掉你的舌头哦！”

……

他们立刻吵嚷起来，我挂着无奈的微笑站在一旁，脑子里回忆起爱岛一周目的情报——越回想越觉得他们好可怕啊QAQ

“你的称号是什么？”

一个声音传来，打断了吵嚷的人群。顺着那个声音看过去，我看到的是同样拥有天线呆毛的——日向君。

日向君严厉的眼神让我感到了莫大的压迫感，我紧张地咽了咽唾沫“我、我的称号是‘超高校级的幸运’……”

有些发抖的尾音飘散在空气里。

“可是‘超高校级的幸运’不是已经有一位了吗？”

优雅的王女索尼娅这样说着，澪田唯吹已经大笑起来

“哈哈你们两角色定位重复了。”

……我也不想的。环顾餐厅，意外地发现另一位幸运君处于缺席的状态，我不由自主地松了一口气。

仿佛看出了我的疑惑，日向君说

“狛枝在做旧馆的扫除工作。”

！！

“那么大家的互相介绍就完成了！”莫诺美快乐地说“苗木君明天开始也要参加大家的活动。好了，接下来请尽情享受心跳修学旅行吧~”

莫诺美的声音已经不在我的听觉范围内了，因为根据一周目的发展，狛枝君正是借着打扫旧馆的时机，拉开了杀人舞台的序幕。

“请问今天有派对吗？”我这样问道，然后惊觉自己的问题太过突兀，不得不干笑着补充

“类似那种联络新同学感情之类的……”

“没有。”日向君说，他打量了我一会儿，然后把目光移回了眼前的餐盘。

我低头吃了几口晚餐，心里暗自决定晚上要去旧馆探查一番。弄明白我目前身处的南国世界到底是黑白熊掌控下的杀戮舞台，还是在未来机关计划内的、单纯的改造测试。这毫无疑问是我目前最需要调查的东西。

 

 

2

 

夜间广播响起的时候，我独自一人前往位于餐厅侧面的旧馆。老实说我对夜间探查这种事已经习惯了——才怪。

蹑手蹑脚打开旧馆的木门，被“吱呀”的声响吓得心脏狂跳起来，果然我无论如何也学不会雾切小姐的沉着冷静呢。这样想着的我一边回想之前通过监视器看过的剧情，如果按照那个发展的话，桌下是否藏着小刀就是决定接下来事情走向的关键了吧。我走到旧馆大厅中，撩开放置着台灯餐桌的桌布，向里面望去。

“哦呀，这是……不谋而合？”

一个傲慢又喑哑的声音突然传过来，其实那音线很好听，但是在这样的状况下我实在没有闲心去关注那些了——在桌子底下的我猛地站起身来——然后脑袋猛地撞上了桌子，发出“咚”的一声巨响。

“……”我痛得简直说不出话，心想现在看着监视器的人肯定已经笑死了——这么一想觉得头更痛了。

“你没事吧？”那个人打开了大厅的灯，脸上露出担忧的表情“发出了不得了的声音呢……你的头还好吗？”

“呃……我想应该还好？”我不确定地反问他“说起来，为什么室内也能看到金色的星星？”

“……”狛枝凪斗沉默了一会儿，终于开口“我送你去医院吧。”

初次搜查行动遭遇了前所未有的挫败，头上包着厚厚绷带的我沮丧地坐在病床上，面对来探病的大家们，羞愧地恨不得钻到地缝里。

“喂——小诚诚为什么要钻到桌子下面去？”澪田唯吹问我“那里面有什么好东西吗？”

“愚蠢之辈！苗木君肯定是发现了通往异世界的时空缝隙！欢呼吧蝼蚁，你是被暗黑世界垂青之人！”

……大家真是活泼啊，而且有些对话我完全听不懂= =

“你们是来探病的还是来吵架的？”日向君排开众人走到我面前“苗木，你没事吧？”

“啊哈哈，”我干笑“只是撞到了头……”

“你在桌下干什么？”

“那个啊……”本来打算绕开话题，没想到日向君异常地执着我的回答，他用锐利的目光盯着我，日向君的眼神里包含着复杂的情绪，而初来乍到的我却不能成功解读它们。在这样的注视之下，我不由得感到不安起来。

“呃、我的戒指掉了，我在找它。”

“找到了吗？”

“没有。”

编出了这样的借口来回答日向君。好在他并没有充分的证据来反驳我，于是日向君耸了耸肩，向我道别后离开了。

“对了，日向君安排了狛枝凪斗和罪木蜜柑来照顾你。”佩刀的武道家边谷山佩子临走时对我说

“我们都还有采集工作要做，你也快点好起来加入我们吧。”

她离开之后，我的大脑停滞了五秒钟，然后恐怖之感就立刻袭上了心头——

狛、狛枝凪斗和罪木蜜柑照顾我？

要知道通过监视器观看到罪木蜜柑的剧情时，我就被吓得整晚睡不着，更不用说狛枝凪斗了！……日向君绝对知道些什么吧？！在谋划些什么吧！

“那个……”罪木蜜柑怯生生地说“苗木君你的脸色很可怕诶……还有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没、没有。”

“没有的话为什么在发抖呢？”

“苗木君似乎很讨厌我们呢，”不知道什么时候狛枝凪斗也走到我面前，拉开椅子在我床前坐了下来。

“有什么特别的理由吗？”他微笑着问我“我虽然是没有才能的家伙，但是被初次见面的人这样排斥还是会感到很伤心呢。”

呃……因为不是初次见面了嘛。我知道你的笑脸下面是什么，所以只剩下害怕了啦！

但是以上理由是绝不能说出口的。正在我绞尽脑汁想说点什么的时候，罪木蜜柑凑了上来

“对不起……但是我也要收集希望碎片才行，”她用一副快哭出来的表情对我说“所以只要您把碎片给我，让我做什么都行哦！Kiss也可以，更进一步也可以……”

我被罪木小姐的发言震了一下——我不记得未来机关有做过这样糟糕的设定啊！这样想着我试图把她推开，可是不知道是我太用力还是怎么了，罪木小姐一下子跌坐在地上，然后她双眼泛红，竟然开始掉起了眼泪。

“对不起对不起对不起……被这样的我靠近很恶心吧？”

搞、搞什么，这样子不是好像我在欺负女孩子一样吗？

看到罪木小姐哭得眼泪汪汪的模样，我不由得心软起来。毕竟我记忆中发生的事严格来讲并不是这个世界的“他们”造成的结果，所以一直使用先入为主视角的我其实对他们是有失公平的……吧？

“罪木小姐，”我尽量保持镇定，使自己不在两个大魔王的注视下露怯“请不要哭泣了，碎片现在就可以给你哦。”

“真的？”罪木蜜柑欣喜地抬头看我，在那样殷切的目光中，我不由自主地说“当然是真的。给！”

“……”

“……”

在我爽快地交出碎片之后，不知为何另两人都陷入了沉默，我疑惑地看着他们，难道我哪里做错了吗？

“那个……苗木君，”罪木蜜柑犹豫地问“你不、不说点什么吗？”

说点什么？我恍然大悟，既然罪木蜜柑拿到了我的碎片，那么我也可以得到她的碎片，所以这时候我应该说……

“合作……愉快？”

“苗木君这个笨蛋！”罪木蜜柑用带着哭腔的声音冲我喊道，然后她转身跑出了病房。

“罪木小姐……”我正要说点什么，这时候我的电子手册发出了“滴滴”的声响，拿起它一看，黄色的小字浮现出来

【鉴于苗木君并没有爱岛模式的经验，现在开始给予实时攻略指导。】

……这什么东西。

【首先是第一条，交换碎片的同时还应该有“更加亲密的对话”……】

啊？我一脸茫然地抬头，正好看到狛枝凪斗在捂着嘴笑

“苗木君真是纯新人呢。”

“诶？”

“那么作为见面礼，姑且由我来给你一点指导——”狛枝凪斗微笑着直视我“刚才你应该对罪木小姐说【呐，罪木。我希望能和你普普通通地聊天。】”

“这么说就可以了吗？”

“当然不，在更深入的交往之后，你需要对她说【虽然在烦恼和你说什么才好，不过这可不是什么困扰。要是会困扰的话……我也不会来找你说话了。】……嗯这之后是【并不是觉得罪木小姐无关紧要。因为……有些事情是只有你才能办到的啊。不要只看别人的脸色，也多看一看自己啊。多意识到自己的存在，同时看到周围和自己啊。你也和大家一样……都是同伴吧】。”

这听起来也太难了吧！

“顺便一提，当你们的好感度达到顶峰的时候，罪木小姐会给出三个选项【我喜欢你】【我们结婚吧】【和我在一起吧】。”

“这三个选项选哪个都没差吧！”

“谁知道呢，”狛枝凪斗摊手“总之，以上是对新人的指导，按莫诺美的说法，全员都必须要搜集齐碎片才行哦。”

……我突然从心底涌现出一股强烈的、对日向君的钦佩之情。

 

 

3

伤口好转的第二天，我终于找到闲暇，完成了中心岛屿和周边岛屿的搜查之后，好在并没有发现任何危险的征兆——或许真的如莫诺美说的那样，黑白熊在这条世界线上处于毫无反击之力的状态，这个认知使我稍微地感觉到了安心。

去贾巴沃克公园散个步吧，最近精神都太紧张了。

到公园之后，当我正调查中央广场的雕塑时，一个声音远远传来

“喂，苗木，有空吗？”

日向君不知道什么时候出现在我背后，他翻了一下电子手册，然后用一板一眼的僵硬语气对我说

“一起度过今天的时光吧？”

……诶？我疑惑地看着他，日向君在我的在注视下脸色尴尬起来，他别过脸，用一种十分别扭的语气说

“苗木……你的反应不对！”

居然被反论了？！话说这该不会是……在攻略我吧……

……

我觉得自己整个人都要凝固了，不过这也难怪，因为我从来没有被攻略的经验。嘛，不过既然已经身在以日向君为主角的舞台上，那也只好配合他继续下去了。

我僵硬地看了看我的电子手册，结结巴巴地背起了我的台词

“那、那当然是没问题的。”

“我、我一直在寻找与苗木搭话的机会。因为你看起来很和善、很好相处的样子。”

“是吗？我这边才是……认为日向君是既有男子气概又充满行动力的类型……呢……”

我觉得自己的脸都要笑僵了，而随着对话的继续，我渐渐感觉到了剧本的恶意。

【我紧紧地握住了伸过来的手。因为这紧握的双手，对我来说才正是“希望”的象征。来到这个岛上之前从没有感受过的，明朗的想法充满了我的内心。不知道这是否就叫做“希望”。但只要抱有这个想法……我就一定能继续前行的吧。——】

不、不会真的还要牵手吧……

我正这样想着，日向君突然几步跨过来，阴沉地抓住了我的手腕。

我们两就这样大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，然而迟迟没有听到收齐碎片时的系统提示音，日向君爆了一句粗口，松开我的手开始翻阅电子手册。

我也看了一眼我的电子手册

【提示：牵手的方式不对。】

哦，是指拉着手腕这个动作不符合系统要求么？我想象了一下自己被系统要求和山田君或叶隐君牵手的场面，顿时被自己的脑补吓出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

呃、这么看来……日向君还真是……令人同情呢。

“这回总可以了吧！”日向君再次拽起我的手，他的手指嵌进我的手指，简直就像是……呜哇！两个男生在公园里十指相扣什么的这太羞耻了！千寻怎么会做出这么糟糕的设定？！！

好在系统音令人欣慰地响起了。日向君如释重负，他松开我的手，尴尬地摸着头

“抱、抱歉……”

不，提出这种计划的我才应该感到抱歉。

我翻看了自己的电子手册，发现日向君已经通过刚才那一堆羞耻而冗长的对话中收集齐了我全部的碎片——日向君果真充满了行动力。

好在我并不是主角，虽然莫诺美说了全员都要收集碎片，但是身为“监视者”的我却知道，其实只要日向君完成这项工作就可以通关了，我收集多少碎片并不重要——当然最主要的原因的是这项任务实在太过沉重——就交给可靠的日向君去完成吧。我只要尽量协助日向君攻略其他人就好。

“……”

日向君还站在我面前，他仿佛有什么问不出口的话一样，几度张嘴欲言，却又紧紧地闭上了嘴。半晌，他终于开口

“我收集齐你的六块碎片了！”

“？”

我迷惑地看着日向君，所以他为什么还不去收集其他人的碎片？

“所、所以说你快点交出来啊！”

“交出什么？”

“那个啊！那个！”

“诶？”

日向君暴躁地低声咕哝了几句，然后他掏出电子手册按了几下，把屏幕递到我面前，只见上面显示着

【七海千秋的胖次】

【说明 剧情物品 收集到六块碎片后从对方那里获得】

……你是超高校级的胖次收藏家吗？不对，这不是吐槽的时候！日向君给我看这个的意思是——

我拿过日向君的电子手册，操作了一会之后还给日向君。

“日向君你看，这样就没有烦恼了。”

日向君接过电子手册看了一会儿

“苗、苗木，”他难以置信地瞪着我“为什么碎片只有五块了！”

“因为破碎了嘛，”我不留痕迹地后退了几步“碎片……和友谊。”

 

 

4

回到房间的我感到了深深的不安。因为在贾巴沃克公园里面，日向君给我看的电子手册上显示他完全没有攻略花村辉辉、边谷山佩子、罪木蜜柑、田中眼蛇梦和狛枝凪斗六人，他们的碎片收集状况全部是初始值1。

而这些人恰好是一周目的犯人。

我更加确信日向君知道些什么……或者说还记得什么，也许是我的言行使他感到了违和，所以他故意拿电子手册来试探我吗？可是在这条世界线上潜在的危险并没有完全排除，如果日向君的异常是病毒导致的话……那后果不堪设想，我必须谨慎地保守自己的秘密并进一步观察他们。

但是……如果日向君无论如何都不愿意攻略那六人的话，这个游戏可是会没完没了的。按照未来机关最初的设想，爱岛模式一周目不能通关的话，全员会被抹消掉这五十天的记忆，然后重新投入爱岛游戏……直到日向君能带领大家通关为止。

就算我现在想对游戏设定做修改……但是假如连我也被困在里面的话，修改之类的权限根本就不能使用啊。

或者我可以利用自己设定的密码脱出。这样想着的我马上又否定了这个想法，在确定黑白熊的状态之前，不能把脱出的路径暴露在它面前——

“总觉得……比在绝望学园时还要累啊……”

我的脑中漂浮着各种各样的想法，就在这样的状态下陷入了梦境。

 

 

“喂！起床了！男子汉的清晨不应当在被窝里度过！”

“是终里吗……再让我睡五分钟……”

被终里用暴力摇醒的我揉了揉迷蒙的眼睛，终里对我说“快点起来，今天苗木君的工作是去海边采集！”

……

我在神智不太清明的状态下换好了衣服，跟着终里到了沙滩。

贾巴沃克岛上全部的人事安排都是日向君在做，所以今天我会和狛枝凪斗、罪木蜜柑在沙滩碰面这件事……我丝毫不感到意外。

可是我是不会放弃希望的！就、就算他们真的很可怕……

我提着装贝壳的小桶，装作随意翻找贝壳的样子——慢慢远离了那两人。

“早上好，苗木君。”狛枝凪斗笑着冲我招手“这边的沙滩有许多贝壳哦！要过来吗？”

不、不过去可以吗？

罪木蜜柑露出了一个笑容——这笑容我太过熟悉，它曾经无数次把我吓到睡不着——我犹豫了一下，在继续激化罪木小姐的暗黑属性和为长远计的暂时牺牲中，选择了后者。

“啊、太好了，苗木君总算愿意过来了，”罪木蜜柑羞怯地笑起来“狛枝君真是有办法呢。”

“嗯……如果你想做什么的话，”狛枝凪斗说“像刚才那样笑着提出要求就可以了，苗木君肯定会答应你的。”

……我好像听到了犯罪教唆一样的东西？

“那、那个，自我介绍的时候没能好好和苗木君说上话……”罪木蜜柑问我“而且那时候狛枝君也不在场，所以能请苗木君再做一次自我介绍吗？”

 

“呃……我叫苗木诚，称号是‘超高校级的幸运’……”我有些不好意思地挠了挠头发“说是幸运其实也不怎么幸运……倒是更像‘不幸’一样的才能呢。”

“啊啊，”狛枝凪斗叹气，低声抱怨道“学园到底在想什么，这种垃圾一样才能到底要招多少才满足。”

“狛枝君，那样的说法对苗木君很失礼！”

失礼什么的我倒是不在意，不过没想到狛枝凪斗对“幸运”排斥到了这种程度……只是看监视器的话，我还以为他是盲信幸运才能的类型呢，看来人都是很复杂的，不能简单地下论断。

狛枝君似乎很是失望的样子，他一个人到别的地方去挖贝壳了。

“啊啊对不起！”罪木蜜柑跑来向我道歉“都是我说什么自我介绍引起的……让你不愉快了吗？”

“啊哈哈，”我干笑着回答她“没什么，狛枝君没说错，确实幸运算不上什么才能……我自己也差不多这么认为啦。”

“诶……但是苗木君能凭借‘幸运’进入学园，一定有什么特别之处吧？”

“非要说特别之处的话，我就是稍微比一般人积极一点吧。”我很快把之前的台词搬出来重复利用，不过我注意到在我说这话的时候，狛枝君投过来目光。

不会吧，听力这么灵敏。

“总觉得苗木君……在发光呢。”

“诶？”

“我也不知道该怎样形容才好，”罪木蜜柑苦恼地思索起来“……或者说是那种快要坏掉的钨丝，一直在发出单薄却温暖的光……”

不、我还没有要坏掉，倒是你别给我坏掉啊！

我盯着一直鞠躬道歉的罪木蜜柑，心里突然有了一个想法：如果我在这里尝试引导她走向正道的话……成功的可能性会有吗？

但是不做的话就完全没有可能性吧。这样想着的我思索了片刻，心中作出了一个决定

“罪木小姐，我给你讲个故事好不好？”

“好啊，是怎样的故事呢？”

“从前有两个青梅竹马……某日少女A和少年B被绝望的暴徒囚禁起来，同其他许多同龄人关在一起，暴徒要求他们自相残杀，并承诺完美犯罪的凶手可以逃出生天……”

我把舞园的事篡改了一下，讲给罪木蜜柑听。也许这能给她一点启发，抱着这样的想法，我问罪木蜜柑

“罪木小姐怎么看？少女A嫁祸少年B，却在最后关头为少年B留下了关键的解密讯息、从而帮助他们顺利逃脱的行为？”

“这种事……”罪木蜜柑看起来似乎被这个故事打动了，她沉默了很久，反问我

“少女A喜欢少年B吧？”

“……诶？！！”

 

 

5

“为什么苗木君好像很惊讶？”罪木蜜柑问我“苗木君讲这个故事不是为了告诉我这一点吗？”

不是啊！我是为了指引你看到爱和希望啊！！不对！重点是舞园喜欢我的事我怎么不知道！！！

不知什么时候移动到我们附近的狛枝凪斗用指尖点点震惊到石化的我

“那个少女A对少年B这样说了吧【不过，这份感情先暂时收起来。现在最重要的是离开这里呢。】还有【……少年B君，我们绝对要一起离开这里】吧？”狛枝叹气“除此之外少女A暗示自己心情的线索也很多……这么说喜欢上一个笨蛋的少女A也真是可怜呢。”

“……”

如果不是狛枝和罪木在，我简直想要哭着向舞园忏悔了，啊……一想到舞园的事心情就好低落。而且自己的醒悟竟然是受到绝望党的启发……

沮丧的心情顿时增加了一倍。

“……少年B，收工的时间到了。”狛枝凪斗说，打量我的目光似乎有了一点兴味——“还是说你决定在这里跳海殉情？”

“啊咧！”罪木蜜柑说“苗木君就是少年B么？”

糟糕！

狛枝凪斗这家伙未免太敏锐了点吧。我还在思索掩饰的借口，他已经好像看穿我一般，冲我露出了一个微妙的笑容，然后转身离开了。

这、这家伙好危险！我必须更加谨言慎行才行。

我在心里给自己敲警钟，面对狛枝恐怖的洞察力——即使他没有一周目的记忆，这种压迫感依然扑面而来，简直就好像是同时面对板着脸说【话说到这个份上你也该明白了吧】的雾切响子和【苗木你怎么看】的十神白夜一样……

 

 

晚餐的时候，日向君黑着脸坐到我对面。

“呃……请问出什么事了？”

“不，”日向君给我展示他的成果【左右田和一的胖次】 

“我只是……感到身心俱疲。”他说

“啊哈哈哈哈……”某个方面来说作为罪魁祸首的我不由得大声干笑起来，企图借此掩饰内心的愧疚。

“而且左右田那小子跟我说……他对坦克抱持着扭曲的恋爱感情……”日向君看起来似乎是世界观受到了严重的冲击，他疲惫地从我的餐盘里叉走一块牛排，看起来真是可怜极了。

“那个……为什么不从可爱的女孩子们开始？”我试图缓解日向君的情绪，于是向他这样建议。

“女孩子……”日向君双目无神地看着我“你知道吗，终里赤音喜欢跑环岛马拉松，而西园寺日寄子总是没完没了地逛街。”

“还有索尼娅小姐……她要求我学三十门外语然后和她结婚……”

日向君的精神状态真的不要紧吗？我这样想着，不得不为他的攻略进程担忧起来

“日向君收集了多少碎片了？”

“小泉、西园寺、澪田、九头龙和左右田。”日向君这样说着，怨愤地瞪我

“本来以为你的碎片是最好拿的……哼！”

“那是因为……我的家乡并没有这样的风俗……呢！”我随手找了一个烂到不行的借口，“而且只要日向君收集齐其他人的碎片，我立刻就交出最后一块碎片。”

“比起那个，我现在有更重要的事想跟你谈谈，”日向君突然严肃起来，他凑到我耳边问我

“你知道的吧？【一周目】的事。”

虽然我想为日向君的敏锐点赞……但是目前的状况下，我不能冒这样的风险。

“什么？”

我摆出不明状况的表情反问他，但是看日向君的表情我就知道……我的演技肯定烂透了。

“你这家伙……”日向君突然站起来，几步绕过餐桌凑到我面前来“给我说实话！”

喂你凑太近了！呆毛都快戳到我的眼睛了！

我保持僵硬的姿势尽量往后靠，在这个过程中，我突然感到了微妙的违和感。

“两位……真是让人伤心呢，”不知什么时候出现在那里的狛枝凪斗端着餐盘偏头看我们“一个根本不搭理我，一个怕我怕得要死，还以为是你们个性方面的原因呢，结果相互之间相处得很好嘛……看来果然还是因为我太讨人厌了吗？”

不对！你的语气完全不对！跟失落的内容毫不搭边的抖S语气很可怕啊啊啊！

在我脑中警铃大作的时候，狛枝凪斗突然把手中的餐盘一丢，然后他走到日向君面前，一脚踹上日向君的后背——

然后日向君带着我一起摔倒了，发出“咚”的一声巨响，我们在地板上形成了一个尴尬的姿势，虽然我没有看清状况，但是西园寺日寄子大叫了一声

“基佬！乘以2！呀——好羞耻！”

她捂着脸跑出去了。

……还要乘以2……

日向君从我身上跳了起来，他怒不可遏地朝狛枝君扑过去，九头龙他们一拥而上打算去拉架……

真是混乱的局面啊。

然而我无论如何都非常在意刚才微妙的违和感，于是我站起来之后没有管他们——而是迅速打开了电子手册。

嗯？似乎没有发现什么异样？

我再次调回第一页，在通讯簿的栏目下面找到了违和感的源头——通讯簿里本来放置第一女主角七海千秋的信息栏，现在赫然是我的个人信息，而七海千秋的信息被顺位后移了。

……

 

 

6

 

……

好想把电子手册从2楼窗口扔出去啊。要是让我知道是谁篡改的，我一定……

算了反正我也不能拿同伴怎么样= =

我捂着脸，深深感觉到了来自系统的恶意。

“苗木君？”

七海千秋不知什么时候出现在我面前，她用手指戳戳我

“还活着吗？”

“……嗯。”

“我有事想跟苗木君谈谈，可以借用你的时间吗？”

“七海，”我用眼神暗示她看餐厅混乱的状况“我不认为这样的情况下我们能好好交谈，如果你愿意的话，可以找时间来我房间。”

“hoho ~~”花村辉辉立即对我们的话作出了反应“‘来我房间’是要做什么色色的事情吗？看不出来哦转学生，刚来没多久就让我们日向君变弯了，看来你绝对很有BL的潜质哦？”

BL你个大头鬼。

我无视了工口厨师的发言，叹着气把电子手册装进包里。七海也跟着站起来，正打算跟我一起离开餐厅的时候——

日向君突然冲了过来，他先是瞪了我一眼，然后突然掏出了电子手册，我还在纳闷，耳畔传来突然唰得一声，眼前立即浮现出一行红字：

【——心之论破——开始——】

——咦？这是什么东西？——

——日向君看起来脸色非常不好的样子呢……好担心啊——

——话说……他和狛枝君没问题吗，嘴角都破了呢……——

——希望他们好好相处，顺利集齐碎片离开贾巴沃克岛——

……

 

言弹消失之后，日向君惊讶地看了我半天，然后他特别震惊地说

“这个……完全没有负面想法……天使一样的家伙是怎么回事！”

站在我旁边的七海千秋掩着嘴小声说“苗木君，小心一点，心之论破可是能读取你的心声的哦……”

多、多么可怕的技能！当初我怎么没有！

“嘛，不过也不用太担心，”七海千秋说“只能读取当时的想法而已……”

“这么说我要是想着霜降牛肉的话日向君也会读到吗？”

“就是那个意思。”

“……”看来心之论破也不太好用嘛。

 

 

终于摆脱了餐厅的混乱状况，我和七海一起回到了小屋。刚关上门，七海就非常严肃地冲我说

“第十四支部七海千秋，向长官汇报！”

“……不、不用那么正式啦。”

“我只是想感受一下严肃的气氛，”七海千秋歪着头看我“话说……我应该怎么称呼你呢，长官吗？”

“……不用那么正式啦。”

“那么按照父亲和你的关系，我就叫你叔叔吧。”

叔、叔叔……

虽然千寻的确是我的好友，这么算起来叫叔叔也没错……可是好受打击，我已经如此苍老了吗？我的青春真是短暂……

“呵呵……”七海千秋突然笑起来，“许久没有同父亲和父亲的伙伴们交流了，真是开心呢。”

似乎是我的错觉，她那无机质一般、带着金属质感的声音好像有了一点温暖的笑意，这气氛感染了我，我不禁也笑了起来。

“我一直想见见苗木君哦，”七海千秋说“从父亲那里听说了各种各样的有关苗木君的事呢。”

“诶？”

“比如说，”七海千秋竖起手指“以为父亲是女孩子尝试攻略他的苗木君。”

……

我明白了，这个游戏就是为了使我感到羞耻而存在的。当初我确实以为千寻是女孩子，而且非常欣喜地认为就算是我也能够像男子汉一样保护他，所以我……

开始了攻略千秋的进程-(￣_￣|||) 

“人生已多风雨，往事不要再提。”我力图摆出不为所动的表情，但是因为羞耻而开始变红的脸色出卖了我。

“噗，”七海千秋笑了好一阵，终于大发慈悲放过了我，她话题一转，很严肃地对我说

“如果苗木君想问的是黑白熊的事，我目前的调查结果和莫诺美是一样的哦。”

“能完全排除黑白熊的危险性吗？”

“唔……这倒是不能，”七海千秋说“毕竟对方是狡猾凶残的对手，所以我方安全的可能性大概在六成吧……我这么认为哦。”

听到这样的回答，我不禁陷入了思索。

 

 

7

 

我从火箭飞拳超市买来了矿泉水，全部堆到日向君的门口。

“苗木，你在干嘛？”

“早上好，日向君，”我问他“你知道谁喜欢骷髅面具吗？”

“呃……索尼娅小姐？”

“错，是七海千秋。”

“……”

“你知道谁喜欢女王的拘束衣吗？”

“狛枝凪斗！！！”

“为什么这么肯定……不对哦，是罪木蜜柑。”

“……”

“谁喜欢古董人偶？”

“……西园寺日寄子？”

“错，是九头龙冬彦。”

“……”

日向君陷入了沉默。他肯定在想他的同伴们都是人不可貌相吧……不过为了我们共同的利益，把小小的攻略方法告诉日向君，应该不算游戏作弊……吧？

“那个……日向君，”我努力让自己表现更自然“在我收集希望碎片的时候发现了这样一件事——无论是谁，只要送出矿泉水，必然会得到碎片。”

“哦？”

日向君挑眉看我，顿时我的第六感警铃大作——果然在我转身打算逃跑的时候，日向君一把拽住了我的兜帽

【——目标 苗木诚——送出礼物——矿泉水——确定——】

“不对啊。”日向君松开了拽住我的手，他看起来闷闷不乐

“捉弄我很好玩吗苗木？”

看着这样失落而苦闷的日向君，我开始反思自己的作为——假如日向君确实继承了一周目的记忆，那么现在的他面对曾经的同伴和曾经杀死同伴的凶手们，他的心情会是怎样的呢？

“请相信我，”我不由自主地向他保证“我对你没有抱持恶意。”

“啊啊，大清早就看到基佬在秀恩爱，真是不愉快呢。”

……这个声音，是狛枝啊。

所以说为什么对我的称呼直接变成了基佬啦！

我心里突然冒出一个想法——既能向日向君表面我的诚意，也能在某种程度上证实攻略法的效用——于是我飞快地抓起几瓶矿泉水，一股脑地塞给狛枝

【——目标 狛枝凪斗——送出礼物——矿泉水——确定——】

“这是什么，我才不要。”

怎、怎么会！日向君投来的目光已经不仅是怀疑了，在这样的修罗场中，我急中生智

【——目标 狛枝凪斗——送出礼物——“希望的”矿泉水——确定——】

“【你送的东西，就算是剩饭或垃圾我也会荣幸地收下呢。】”

……以上台词出现的时候，我终于松了一口气，正在我回头打算看看日向君的表情的时候，日向君向我发出了惊慌的喊叫声

“喂，苗木，快躲开！”

一头雾水的我看向他目光的落点，随着系统清脆的提示音，我的电子手册显示狛枝的碎片已经拼好了五块。

……咦？怎么这么快？

而这个时候，狛枝双手抱臂，发出了一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声，然后他开始用暧昧不清的语调念叨着

【知道吗？所谓的希望，就是积极的意志和才能……从中诞生出来的绝对的“好东西”！所以，只要有这样的希望之种存在，杀人亦可，受死也无妨。让我能够如今这般活着的，正是希望啊！】

【对我来说现在发生的这些乍一看是不幸的事情，最终全都会走向幸运。只要我这种人存在，就一定会发生这样的事情。所以啊……我现在时时刻刻都激动无比。被监禁在这座岛上卷入互相残杀的事也好……亲爱的希望体现者们在互相残杀的现状也好……一想到这一切都是终将到来的幸运的垫脚石……啊啊，我就期待得要疯了一般啊！】

【而且愿意接受我灵魂的人不存在呢。我没有父母兄弟，也没有亲戚朋友，连一个朋友都没有……由于我宣扬自以为是的想法，大家，都离我而去。如果能好好地活在这世上那也就算了，可是一个人死去还是太孤独了啊……在面临死亡之际我终于明白。我想要的不过是“谁能给与我的爱”罢了。】

【……书上这么说哦。啊，看来引用名著让你们对我产生了一瞬间的共鸣哦。】

……

虽然看起来很可怕……但是我不知道为什么，竟然也从头到尾把狛枝的话听进去了。

而且日向君的态度让我证实了他继承一周目记忆的事实，所以说虽然我不用搜集碎片，但是把狛枝的好感度刷高这件事似乎也……没什么坏处？

就这样过了十几分钟后，狛枝终于结束了他的演说，他眨着眼睛看着我们，似乎自己也弄不清现在的状况。

“那个……不好意思，”我试图缓和气氛“我刚才收集了你的碎片……”

“哈？！”

狛枝一脸不可置信“被超高校级的幸运这种垃圾才能收集碎片——多么不幸！”

你……你每次黑我的时候也在黑你自己你知道吗？！

而且狛枝这反映……难道刚才的表现是系统设定吗？只要有人刷高他的好感就会这么来一发？

抱持着这样的疑惑，我决定稍微试探一下狛枝

“狛枝……你被几个人刷过好感度？”

“那种无聊的事，”狛枝很冷淡地说“怎样都无所谓吧？话说回来，这个游戏也绝对不是以那种事为目标的。”

他这么说着，用探寻的目光打量我。

糟糕……竟然反过来被他试探了！不过无聊的意思应该就是指……狛枝他根本没有参与收集碎片，而且听他的语气，搞不好他也意识到了什么也不一定——真是的，连一周目记忆都没有的人怎么会敏锐到这个地步！

“那可真是谬赞，”狛枝像是看穿了我的想法似的，微笑着抛下了定时炸弹“日向君和苗木君……一开始就互相认识吧？”

“你的说法不对！”一直沉默的日向君立即回答他“如果真的是认识的人，在这样的危急情况中应该更加紧密地加强联系……就算只是为了消除对未知的恐惧和不安。”

我默默地给日向君点了赞。

“呵——”狛枝冷笑了一下“非要装傻吗？从一开始见面，日向君对苗木君的称呼就是‘苗木’吧？反过来也很可疑，苗木君称呼终里赤音‘终里’，有时称呼我‘狛枝’，有时却是“狛枝君”……完全是个对称呼不太在意的人，却一直叫你‘日向君’呢。”

日向君立即沉默了。我非常欣慰他没有像十神君一样问我【苗木你怎么看】，。

“你的说法不对！”我对狛枝说“狛枝君在怀疑什么？”

“被戳穿了就立刻退回到警戒线以内——真是小动物一般的自保方法呢，”狛枝对我换回“狛枝君”称呼的做法嗤之以鼻，随后他竖起手指“你们两相互在警戒着没错吧，有鉴于日向君的立场，我得到的推论是……”

“你是莫诺美那一方的人？”

……全对。狛枝这样的对手真的很可怕，不过好在现在不是真的在学级裁判——

“你的说法不对！如果我真的属于莫诺美那一方，我根本没有出现在这里的必要——莫诺美对你们可是拥有绝对的‘教师支配’权利哦。”

“啊，”狛枝叹气“确实是这样呢，手臂置于风险之下的拳击手若看到获胜的希望，就不用再拼上断掉肋骨的风险去求胜了呢。”

他摸着下巴思索了片刻

“那么换一种思路如何？假设你方阵营出现了不可预知的事故……对，是‘事故，’”我刚放下的心立刻又悬了起来，狛枝继续说道

“那个‘事故’出乎你们所有人的意料之外……然后本不该出现在这里的苗木君却出现了……之类的？”

“不要用概率来推论，狛枝。”日向君这样说着，疲倦地抱起了装矿泉水的纸箱子“我回去休息了，跟你们打交道好累。”

目送日向君回到房间之后，我刚转过脸打算对狛枝说点什么，被他突然放大的脸吓了一条——不要突然凑上来啊喂！

“生气了吗？”

“呃……没……”

“那可真是太好了，”狛枝说“我还担心苗木君就这样再也不搭理我了呢……”

态度转变太快了吧！难道现在的狛枝君作出的行为是因为好感度，而不是出自他的本意吗？

那么这时候我也应该说点什么吧。我这样想着，试图伸手去拿电子手册，然而狛枝突然一把抓住了我的手

“我不听系统台词，就这样告诉我你的想法吧。”

“那个……”

我头一次感觉到身高差距带来的巨大压迫——特别是对方强势地打算制止我的任何动作的时候。

“看来还听不到苗木君的真心话呢。”狛枝这么说着，后退了一步，压力骤然消失，他微笑着对我说“看来是好感度不够的原因。那么我也玩一玩那个‘收集碎片’的游戏好了。”

有了日向君立刻反戈试探我的前例，这次的我高度警戒了起来，然而狛枝没有拿万能礼物送我的打算

“那个，对你不管用是吧。因为苗木君是有别于我们的、‘另一个阵营’的成员呢。”

糟、糟糕！

感觉自己一整天都在不断地露出马脚，为什么啊，为什么知道游戏攻略的我还会被折磨到这个地步！

狛枝再次展露微笑。看来他已经获得了足够的情报，我猜等他回去稍微再整理思绪，大概又会得出什么近似真相的推论——这时候我分外想念雾切小姐，如果她在的话……

“那么我就告辞了，”狛枝冲我挥手“还有啊，有鉴于我‘超高校级的幸运’才能，苗木君真的不考虑看看‘事故’发生的可能性吗？”

 

可能性……事故……

我思索起来：假设我被投入南国世界不是雾切小姐他们的恶作剧……而是事故，那么十四支部那边肯定遭受到了巨大的打击，至于雾切小姐给我传来的讯息……一种可能是他们正在寻找使我脱出游戏的机会，为了让我不担心而没有告诉我实情……但是还有一种可能，就是包括我看到的讯息在内，都是“她”伪造的东西。

想到这种可能性，我不由得感到一阵恐惧，如果真如狛枝所说，那么雾切十神他们……

我顿时担心起来。

 

 

8

 

※狛枝视角

 

感受到苗木君陷入苦恼，我觉得自己应该是露出了一个“微笑”的表情

“那么我先告辞了。”

回去后再把刚才得到的情报整理一下吧……我觉得自己离真相已经很近了。这个游戏的“通关”，最关键的并不是收集碎片那种无聊的事……而是苗木君和日向君这两人所隐藏的信息——

不仅如此，我有着强烈的预感，跟风平浪静的、无聊乏味的日常相反，我能感觉到来自那平静海面之下的暗流、和即将发生巨大不幸的预感。

这感觉令我兴奋地几乎要发狂。被监禁在这座岛上的不幸，与希望体现者们的相遇，那之后即将卷起的腥风血雨，而这一切都是终将到来的幸运的垫脚石……

一想到这里，我期待到连手指都在发抖啊。

嗯？

在即将远离学生宿舍区的时候，我留意到苗木君的表情。那是一幅好像下定了决心去面对什么似的、坚毅而又充满希望的表情。

这一瞬间我好像看到苗木君身上绽放出了光辉……虽然它还十分微弱，可是依旧耀眼——我不得不说我对苗木君的兴趣更加浓厚了。更何况他的行为有着蕴含某些信息的可能性——所以当然值得我注意。于是我小心地尾随苗木君，跟着他离开旅馆，一路往灰鼠城的方向移动。

苗木君的目的地看来十分明确，他没有对其他事物作多余的调查，直奔灰鼠城的大厅。

 

 

苗木视角

 

狛枝的说法让我的忧虑更加强烈了。我不得不做点什么来使自己镇定下了，基于安全性的考虑，我还是决定去灰鼠城调查“那个”。

如果这个世界依然处于未来机关的掌控下的话，那串作为另一种脱出方式的代码、我亲手刻下的数字应该还在那里。

我匆匆往灰鼠城跑去。对雾切他们的担忧让我的心跳骤然加快，脑中不断交织着各种各样的预想和可能性，就在这样紊乱的状态下，我抵达了灰鼠城。

而我期待看到的那样东西却并没有出现。这个事实使我在短时间内只能呆呆站在那里。

未来机关那边……到底出现了什么状况？

我不死心地蹲下身，对本应刻着“11037”数字的地板处进行了调查，出人意料的是，敲击地板的时候发出了“叩叩”的声音。它表示这块地板——下面是空的。

内心的震惊使我立即开始搜索打开它的方法，但其实也很简单，当我站到它上面的时候，地板就像被触动了机关一样，自动滑到一边，呈现在眼前的是石板阶梯和朦胧不清的黑暗。

既然糟糕的状况已经发生了……我不去面对它的话，同伴和自己都不能得到拯救，就连日向君他们也会被我拖累到可怕的处境——这样想着的我没有丝毫犹豫，向着地下通道迈开步伐。

然而一只冰凉纤弱的手突然抓住了我，属于狛枝君特有的、喑哑的声音响起，他的语气似乎带着奇妙的愉悦感

“苗木君，稍微谨慎一点怎么样？”

“诶？”

“我说啊，”狛枝凪斗叹气，有点无奈地对我说“你没有基本的常识吗？地下室这种地方，空气流通不好，又是密闭空间，氧气含量不足以支持人体的可能性……是有的。你想死在这里吗？‘苗木诚死于缺氧的地下室’这种新闻，会成为学园史上最愚蠢的死法吧？”

说得好刻薄……而且那，那种常识我当然知道！只是太着急了忘掉了= =

可是我只敢默默地吐槽。狛枝凪斗从口袋里拿出一只蜡烛，然后点燃了它。

“我先下去看看，如果蜡烛能充分燃烧的话我会给你可以进入的指示。”

“好。”

我注视着狛枝君拿着蜡烛慢慢走进地下，几秒钟之后才后知后觉地想到：

狛枝君怎么知道我在这里？

“苗木君，可以下来了。”

听到这样的指示，我也沿着阶梯往地下走去。

呜哇……好暗。

我正打算拿出电子手册来充当照明的时候，走在前方的狛枝君突然止住了脚步

“看不见的话可以拉住我。”

他把蜡烛换到左手，然后将右手平递向我，烛光照着狛枝君苍白的脸色，不用了之类拒绝的话突然就……讲不出口了。

于是我在短短几天之类跟第二个同性十指相扣——不会真的变弯了吧！！

“想什么呢基佬。”

“……”

狛枝君头也不回地嘲笑我的想法，而无言以对的我只好沉默。虽然心里很窘迫，但是经过狛枝君这么一打断，我觉得自己稍微冷静了一点。

“呐，苗木君？”

“诶？”

“【总觉得你脸色不太好。有什么担心的事吗？】”

虽然我很想说点什么来缓解目前的精神压力，可是如果暴露的话会连累这个世界线的大家……这样想着的我不由得保持了缄口不语的态度。

“【还是不能信任我吗……原来如此。】”狛枝君牵着我的手似乎僵了一下，然后又立即若无其事地说

“【虽然非常期待你敞开心扉的那一天……彼此信任的那一天，不过目前的状况也是我的不对……我这样的垃圾……怎么能指望得到别人的真心呢。】”

这样说着的狛枝君显得分外可怜起来。而我不由得联想到一周目他最初的表现，这之后我感到更加的迷惑了，狛枝君身上所体现出来的、鲜明的矛盾如同太阳和月亮，明明不能相容的特性却在他身上如日月流转一样，在让人感到巨大违和的同时，又被它们的共生关系所迷惑。

……而且狛枝君的语气，让我觉得身为“观察者”的自己简直像是窥伺他人隐私的坏人。

“狛枝君，请不要这样过分自贬——你、你是很厉害的人。”

“哈？”

被他的反问弄得更加紧张的我不由得极力编出说辞来掩饰自己

“狛枝君明明很聪明，长得也很帅气，皮肤很白，而且还很高……”

在说出“很高”这个词的时候，我察觉到自己语气中微妙的妒忌感，随后又不甘心地想着：

一米八的家伙为什么会有忧郁啦！你知道我喝了多少吨牛奶吗！

“多谢款待。”

狛枝君突然冒出的话语让我摸不着头脑，正在这时候，我听到了熟悉的系统提示音——玩家获得希望碎片X2.

……

原来刚才是在刷我的好感度吗……不妙，万一被他刷出心之论破，而我恰好又在想些不可告人的情报的话……那就太糟糕了。

“狛枝君，刚才说的话是真心的吗？”

“你猜？”

……差点相信了的自己真是蠢透了……

 

“到了。”

依凭烛光能看清的地方，是一件狭窄的、砌着古旧石砖墙的储物间。乱七八糟地堆着许多木箱，随手抹上去，手指能接触到的是厚厚的灰尘。

我在地下室搜索了一阵，被灰尘呛得咳嗽个不停，一无所获之后，我将目光投向最大的那个木箱。

“边上用钉子钉死了。”狛枝君也在查看那个箱子，“不过我有带瑞士军刀。”

他把缀满了各式各样工具的多功能军刀递给我。

……危险的狛枝君带着危险的小刀呢……

好在钉住木箱的钉子并不是大的型号，很快我们就拆除了所有的钉子，我放下军刀，用力掀开了盖子。

入目的，是以抱膝的姿态侧躺着的黑发哥特风少女，而这个人，我再熟悉不过了。

塞蕾丝缇雅·罗登贝克。

我已经故去的伙伴，曾经对我说过我已经是她世界中的LEVELC级人类，如果我能再努力的话，成为LEVELB、甚至LEVEL A也是有可能的。

愤怒像怒涛一样冲击着我的大脑，江之岛盾子、黑白熊、邪恶的绝望党——到底要玩弄赛蕾丝到什么程度？

“苗木君，苗木君！”

狛枝君的声音拉回了我的理智，他看着我，脸上出现了一点类似担忧的表情。

……担忧？

我这才发现自己摆着快哭出来的难看表情，慌忙抹了一下脸，我低着头伸手去触摸赛蕾丝的脉搏。

“……”

狛枝君沉默了片刻，问我

“女朋友？”

我无心回答他，我的手指触到一片温热的肌肤，在那之下，象征着生命力的心跳正一下又一下地发出甜美的震动。

这个状况……？

我既惊喜又不敢相信，这里的塞雷斯是程序？可是她跟日向君他们不一样，她的肉体甚至都没能脱出绝望学园，应该没有可能被做成再生程序才对……那么这里的她到底是……

我犹豫片刻，伸手打算确定一下塞雷斯的心脏——正在这时候，塞雷斯突然张开了她的双眼，然后她抬起手——

狠狠扇了我一耳光。

 

 

9

 

 

“变态！”

赛蕾丝的言弹快要将我一发击沉——我捂着脸，伸出手指着她

“你、你你……”

“啊啊，刚醒来就看到如此令人不愉快的房间，”赛蕾丝从木箱里走出来，皱着眉开始整理她的长裙，同时她用看草履虫一般的眼神扫了我一眼“……以及差劲的男人。”

差、差劲的男人指的是我吗！你明明以前还说我是LEVEL C的！

“哈哈哈哈哈……”狛枝君在一旁毫不客气地嘲笑我“苗木君，我对你的认识又加深了哦。”

你也不要在奇怪的地方加深认识啊喂！

“这里是哪里？”塞雷斯用颇具威压的目光注视着我们“你们是谁？我为何在这里？”

赛蕾丝竟然不认识我。我被这个事实打击得楞在那里。

“小姐，这是灰鼠城的地下室，”狛枝君回答她“而且环境也太差了，我们先回到地面再谈好吗？”

赛蕾丝同意了她的提议。狛枝君拿起快燃尽的蜡烛，笑着对我说“虽然苗木君现在的处境很令人同情……但是也请快点跟上来。”

……看到我倒霉你很开心是吗。

我们沿着长长的阶梯回到了地面。

 

好在这个时间大家都做采集工作去了，不然光是想到要怎么对本来就怀疑我的日向君解释多出一个人的事……我就头大如斗了。

我们三人在沙滩小屋附近的餐厅稍作休息，因为是无人岛，所以泡茶倒水这种事只能自己做。我看了一眼大小姐赛蕾丝和少女ver.狛枝，认命地主动去了茶水间。

等我泡好茶并端出来的时候，似乎狛枝君的说明正好告一段落——赛蕾丝微微皱着眉，正双手支着下巴，一副正在思索着什么的模样。我走过去，把红茶递给她。老实说我有很多话想跟赛蕾丝单独聊聊，但是目前的状况下，太迫切地单独接触赛蕾丝只会让狛枝君生疑，我只好勉强按捺住心情，在赛蕾丝身旁落座。

“苗木君，赛蕾丝小姐说她在进入学园后身体不适，昏厥后醒来就发现自己在地下室了……”

这么说赛蕾丝不仅不记得我，也完全没有78期经历的绝望学园、杀人游戏的记忆了？

“看来也是转学生呢。”狛枝君这么下了定论，随后他又说“不过，为什么赛蕾丝小姐会被困在那种地方？绑架？诱拐？”

赛蕾丝没有搭话，她小口地喝着红茶，用美丽的赤眸注视了我一会，才开口：

“既然狛枝君说你们正处于修学旅行期间的话，那么一定有随行教师吧。我想先见到他再作打算。”

她放下红茶杯，若有所思地直视着我。

太好了，看来我的想法稍微有传达过去呢。真不愧是超高校级的赌徒，即使在失忆加情况不明的状况下，也能做出合理的判断呢。

“说得也是呢，”狛枝君站起身来，他露出一个面具一样的微笑，目光在我与赛蕾丝之间游走，我不由得又紧张起来，难道他发现了什么？

“莫诺美老师总是神出鬼没，现在四处去寻找她太浪费时间了，不如晚餐的时候赛蕾丝也来餐厅这边吧，顺便也认识一下大家。——我要去做采集工作了，毕竟全部都推给罪木小姐有点失礼呢。”

啊，采集工作什么的，完全被我抛到脑后了！

我蓦地站起来“我也去！”

狛枝君勾起嘴角“你的话最好还是不要去吧……”他指了指自己的左脸。

我这才想起自己的脸上肯定还留着被掌掴的痕迹，这样的话确实不是能出门见人的状态呢……

“那么拜托狛枝君了！”

狛枝君冲我挥挥手，很快离开了。餐厅里面只剩下了我和赛蕾丝。

这是难得的独处机会，我有很多话想对赛蕾丝说，可是当我的眼睛跟那双赤红的双眸交汇的时候，我突然什么话也说不出口了

程序也好，黑白熊的恶意也好，可是现在坐在我面前的，分明就是那个傲慢的、变化多端的、自信又狡猾的赛蕾丝啊。

“欢迎回来。”我不想在女生面前哭泣，可是眼部的湿意不受意志的控制，我不得不回避了赛蕾丝的目光，转而紧紧盯着自己的茶杯。

自己说的话在赛蕾丝听来一定很古怪吧……毕竟她不记得我了。

我收拾了一下自己的情绪，再度抬起头直视赛蕾丝

“初次见面，我叫苗木诚，请多多指教。”

 

 

10

 

晚餐的气氛已该怎么说呢……用一句话来形容，就是左右田和一的天堂……和苗木诚的修罗场吧。

左右田和一在看到赛蕾丝之后就兴奋地简直快要失去理智——他一边高呼希望学院的女生质量太赞了，一边大喊学园长万岁；而在我看来，晚餐充斥的则是似笑非笑的狛枝君和面无表情的日向君——看来日向君对我的不信任感至少增加了一倍，我到底要怎么做才能成为可信赖的玩家指导NPC呢……

而且这边的世界并不如我们以为的那样和平——被抹去的代码、赛蕾丝的出现都证明了这一点。可是仅仅凭借这些并不一定能说服没有一周目记忆的大家，反而只会徒增恐慌罢了……

赛蕾丝被围在人群中央，他们在高声说笑，整个餐厅的气氛简直像真正的修学旅行一样——我闭了闭眼，心中暗自作出决定：我必须尽全力保护77期的大家、保护赛蕾丝。

……但是我一个人的力量是不够的。

我把目光转向日向君。毫无疑问他是目前最好的伙伴人选，足够冷静也足够睿智，唯一的问题他不太相信我。除此之外，我仍旧对日向君继承一周目记忆的原因抱持着怀疑态度。

再把目光转向狛枝君，他很快意识到我的注视，冲我微笑了一下——狛枝君的智商和敏锐让我想到雾切响子——不知道他两论辩的话谁会获胜呢……

虽然很想获得这样强有力的助攻，但是我并不是狛枝君强烈渴求的“希望”，他未必乐意协助我——话说回来狛枝君所说的“希望”到底是什么啊……

而且狛枝君的行为总是不在计划内这一点……还是算了。反过来如果杀人舞台真的拉开序幕，狛枝君倒是需要全力提防的对象呢。

而七海的话，毕竟她也是程序，我根本无法保证她不会受到感染。

……

我思索了片刻，发现竟然完全没有合适的人选，我不由得沮丧起来。

“苗木。”

日向君端着餐盘坐到我对面，他好像下定了什么决心似的，在确保其他人没有注意到我们时，他低声对我说

“做点什么，让我相信你。”

他的眼神异常坚定，我不由自主地顺着他的思路开始思考起来，然而日向君很快打断我

“我知道你也没有完全相信我……我是十六人中唯一继承了一周目记忆的人，你怀疑我被病毒感染之类的……可以理解。”

“……”

确实是这样，在我们的设定中，继承记忆这种情况……是不应该存在的。

“而你不能让我相信的原因，是因为一周目我们一起协力取得了胜利，按照你的承诺，我们应该已经全员返回了现实世界才对。”日向君露出了痛苦的神色“然而失去意识再次醒来的时候，我发现自己再次进入了程序世界……你知道我当时的心情吗？”

我不由得愧疚起来“我、我可以解释……”

他打断我“首先我要向苗木君证明，我没有被病毒感染，也没有被黑白熊改造——我还是我，”日向君说“证明的方法就是，”

他指了指人群中央，那里是欢声笑语的学生们和挥舞着魔法杖的莫诺美。

“……不知道你有没有注意到，那个玩偶，从爱岛模式一开始的自称就是【莫诺美】呢。”

我睁大眼睛注视着日向君。他提出的矛盾直接证实了黑白熊的威胁依然存在——未来机关给教师的命名原本是【兔美】，在一周目被黑白熊改造之后，兔美才自称【莫诺美】的。

而爱岛模式的教师角色从游戏开始就一直自称莫诺美，这正是这个世界一直处于被病毒感染状态的最直接的证据。这一点失去记忆的大家不会知道，只有保留了一周目记忆的日向君才有可能察觉。

……确实，如果日向君被感染的话，他应该极力掩饰这一点才对。

我心里如释重负，这样一来，至少日向君就是可以信任的了吧。

“我已经证明自己了，苗木，你呢？”

我沉思了片刻，深知日向君谨慎性格……那么不能完全说服他的话，合作就没有意义了吧。

“首先我要向你表示歉意，这个爱岛模式才是未来机关制作的真正的‘改造计划’，你们一周目受到病毒感染之后，十四支部本来打算中断原本的计划、让你们回到现实世界。但是当时的我们跟总部发生了严重的分歧。”

“分歧？”

“是的……他们认为你们必须完整地完成爱岛模式才算是计划的成功执行。而且虽然我很想把这个消息告诉你们，可是那个时候总部的人已经在十四支部不知情的状况下先把你们送进了爱岛模式……”

日向君沉思了片刻，问我“为什么不让游戏里的监视者们转告我们？”

“总部告诉我们他们已经抹去了你们的一周目记忆，那样的话告诉你们也不会被相信的吧……而且我的同事似乎尝试给你们其中一人送去了消息，可惜对方似乎没有理解到我们的意图。”

“诶？还有这种事？”日向君又露出了怀疑的表情“你们尝试接触的人是谁？”

“呃……好像是叶隐君联系的终里？”

当时我在总部出差，虽然不知道具体情形，不过老实说叶隐康比吕留暗号……听起来就不可靠呢。我忐忑不安的想：日向君会相信我的说法吗？

“……”日向君叹气“虽然不知道具体情形，不过老实说终里的话……没有理解你们的意图真是毫不意外呢。”

“……”一下子就被相信了感觉真好呢。我摸了摸下巴，继续说道：

“除此之外，11037……日向君还记得吗，原本被我留在灰鼠城的代码——虽然后来被狛枝君抹去了，但是在这个世界线上一点痕迹也没有留下……”

“什么？！”

我拽着他的袖子，示意他冷静下来

“还有就是，”我觉得自己的声音闷闷的“那边的赛蕾丝……本来也是不可能存在的……”

我对日向君讲述了赛蕾丝的事，他沉默了很久，抬手拍拍我的肩膀

“我都要忘记了，我们这十六人还有醒来的可能性，你们……”

我打断日向君的感慨，急切地对他说“日向君，莫诺美现在还没有开始崩坏，收集希望碎片就能毕业这个设定还在我们的计划内，如果你能在短时间完成那个，我们说不定能赶在黑白熊下手之前顺利从游戏中逃脱……”

日向君的表情凝重起来，他把电子手册拿给我看，除了作为一周目凶手的六人外，他收集齐了其他人的全部碎片——哦，我的还差一块。

“我没有办法……”日向君仿佛不堪重压一般，发出了濒临溺水之人似的、痛苦的声音“看到他们……我就会不断地回想起来……我不想面对他们……”

……

我沉默了一会，稍微抬高嗓门把莫诺美从人群中叫了出来。

“啊咧咧，你们两一整晚都窝在一起……难道那个BL的传闻是真的吗？”

……日向君我错了，这个莫诺美已经崩坏得没边了。

“那个啊，我想问一下，”我干笑几声“假如我收集齐了罪木蜜柑的碎片，然后把它们移交给日向君……可以作为日向君的战利品吗？”

“严格意义上来说是不可以的，”莫诺美歪着脑袋看我们“不过既然是苗木君提出的……我会尝试更改设定……”

“哈？”日向君发出了难以置信的嘘声“那么随随便便就能改设定的话……你倒是直接让我们通关啊！”

“噗噗，日向君真是的……”莫诺美捂着嘴巴笑起来“你可是主角！好好享受love love的心跳修学旅行吧！”

“这跟放我们通关有什么联系？”

“噗噗~好好享受love love的心跳修学旅行吧！”

日向君的问题很明显超出了莫诺美的理解范围之内，因为莫诺美立即无视了他的发言、开始用重复的台词敷衍我们了。日向君看起来气得不轻呢……

……对不起啊这也是我们预先设定的内容= =莫诺美它面对程序设定范围之外的问题就只会打哈哈敷衍过去，毕竟是个NPC嘛……

“我有个提议，”我对日向君说“把赛蕾丝加入到我们的计划中来……让她来协助我们达成通关。”

 

 

11

 

“这太冒险了吧？”日向君瞪着我“赛蕾丝也很有可能是程序。”

“不，我相信赛蕾丝。”我把我的想法告诉日向君

“赛蕾丝是不可能被做成再生程序的，因为她的肉体已经在绝望学园的处刑中被摧毁了，所以我推测，现在的这个赛蕾丝是一个类似影像记忆的东西——不会被病毒入侵，而且她展现出来的性格和行为都无限接近赛蕾丝本人——而赛蕾丝是不会害我的。”

日向君用活见鬼的眼神看我

“你说作为连续杀人凶手的赛蕾丝不会伤害你——哈！”他干笑一声“那我是不是也可以认为罪木蜜柑是个温柔善良的好人呢……”

我沉默了片刻，

“日向君，我相信的是和我一起度过‘两年学园生活’的赛蕾丝、没有被抽取记忆的赛蕾丝……那个，才是她的本性吧。”

日向君看起来快要被我说服了。

“好吧，我姑且不反对你的建议，”日向君叹气“那么作为同伴的第一次行动，就是你和赛蕾丝要负责收齐罪木蜜柑等六人的碎片……没有异议吧？”

 

稍微晚些的时候，我把赛蕾丝和日向君两人叫出来，我们交流了意见了和接下来行动的目标之后，第二天，令人瞠目结舌的事就发生了。

罪木小姐在晚餐的时候红着脸跑到我们三人落座的餐桌旁，她害羞的模样让我以为她要向我或者日向君递情书——

“赛蕾丝小姐！这是我全部的碎片和胖次！”

她这么喊道，顿时餐厅里鸦雀无声，正在喝茶的日向君“噗”地一口把茶都喷了出来……隐约还能听到左右田和一不甘心的抱怨

“又、又是湿漉漉的百合世界吗？！”

“呵——”赛蕾丝笑了一下，用蓄着尖指甲、涂着黑色甲油的手指捂住嘴，笑得十分淑女

“苗木，你的伙伴真是失礼。”

日向君咳了几下，悻悻地低声抱怨

“你怎么办到的？罪木那家伙的碎片超难刷……一天之内根本不可能……”

“……不可能？”赛蕾丝傲慢地回答“我的字典里没有那三个字。”这么说着的她打了个响指，罪木小姐立即端来了红茶，同时用十分谦卑的语气说

“不知道今天的皇家奶茶是不是合您的口味？还有就算是叫我狗也没有问题哦。”

“闭嘴，愚民。”

“是、是——”

罪木小姐满脸红晕地闭上嘴，看起来十分幸福。

……这种抖S遇到了抖M的……奇妙的和谐场面可真是……

赛蕾丝的效率奇高，三天后，她告诉我们她收齐了除狛枝凪斗的全部碎片。

“苗木君已经有狛枝凪斗的五块碎片了吧？”赛蕾丝把碎片移交给日向君，同时用一种不愉快的语气说“而且那个人和我有点相似呢……讨厌的感觉。”

“诶？”

“……所以我的任务完成了，接下来就要看你了。”

我、我也很怕他的好吗！

赛蕾丝一如既往地无视了我的意见，在把沉重的难题抛给我之后，赛蕾丝十分淑女地向我们道别，不远处的罪木蜜柑立即小跑着替赛蕾丝拉开门——然后她们一起离开了。

……罪木小姐完全被驯服了呢。

日向君露出了笑容，他看起来似乎终于放松了紧绷的神经“接下来看你的了！”日向君拍着我的肩“顺利的话说不定明天就可以集齐全员的希望碎片，然后我们就可以离开这个鬼地方了！”

总觉得面对如此信任我的日向君，不努力的话似乎有点对不起他呢。我这样想着，从口袋里掏出了电子手册，开始确认狛枝君的所在。

 

 

12

 

普通来说，只剩一块碎片的话，应该很容易就凑齐的吧……

才怪！

南国的夏天，在可以把白种人晒成非洲人的紫外线中，我僵硬地站在沙滩上，时不时涌上来的海水浸湿了我的运动鞋，但是这一切都不算糟糕了，因为——

 

【去跑步】  
狛枝：“【嗯——我就算了吧。你就尽情像狗一样四处奔跑就好了。】”

【去游泳】  
狛枝：“【虽然想说务必让我参加……嗯~……我想还是在沙滩上玩一玩就好了。因为有时候也会突然有大浪打来，或者是局部地区发生暴风雨……我的运气比较好，大概不会有事，只是你可能会变成海藻的食物吧。】”

【去晒太阳】  
狛枝：“【我虽然很向往深色皮肤，可是却很怕晒……而且是紫外线呢……感觉会在使人不幸的地方起作用，所以有点……如果可以的话，我还希望避免主动选择那种容易晒到的活动哦,毕竟我唯一的优点就是这张好看的脸呢。】”

……

为什么啊！三个选项全部是掉好感！这让我怎么选！

而且狛枝你的回答简直槽点满满！什么叫只有一张好看的脸！！

“诶——苗木君没有更好的提议了吗？”狛枝偏头看我“真是无趣的人类呢。”

我也想提出更好的建议，可是选项只有三个我能怎么办……

我和狛枝君各自穿着厚厚的春装，站在金色的沙滩上大眼瞪小眼——却什么也不能做。

这绝对是bug吧……

我很想立即叫出莫诺美质问它，然而理智勉强制止了我的冲动——在进退不得的尴尬局面中，我干笑着对狛枝君说

“哈、哈哈，总觉得口渴呢，我先去沙滩小屋拿点饮料……”

我逃也似的冲进了沙滩小屋，打开冰柜随手拿了一罐饮料，边喝边思索起来——这种前所未有的bug，是不是意味着我们设想的脱出路径已经没有成功的可能性了吗？说到底江之岛盾子他们也不是会给人留后路的类型，反过来，给人以“可能脱出”的希望再摧毁那份希望倒是符合她作风的想法……

那么按照这种设想思考的话，狛枝的碎片无论如何都不可能集齐，那么日向君他……

正当我大脑一片纷乱、浮现出各种各样想法的时候，我突然听到狛枝君的声音

“苗木！”

然后是什么物体被击中时发出的“嘭”的一声闷响。

我蓦地转身。在沙滩小屋的入口，狛枝面朝下倒在那里，旁边的地板上溅上了斑驳的血迹。

发生了什么？！

我立刻跑到狛枝君身边，搀着他的胳膊扶着他坐起身来，同时不由得焦急地查看他的伤口。好在狛枝君还保留着意识，我一边用全身的力量想把他扶起来，一边大喊莫诺美的名字。

“你很……吵，”狛枝用微弱的声音对我说“把我放在这里，然后你去找罪木他们来……”

我瞪了他一眼“凶手说不定还在不远的地方，真把你放在这里的话，万一被凶手补刀的话怎么办？！”

“哈，”狛枝笑了一下——为什么他在这种状况下还能笑出来？——他几乎是贴在我耳边对我说

“即使是冒着自曝身份的风险……你也要救我吗？”

我不由得僵了一下。紧挨着我的狛枝似乎是感觉到了我的犹豫，他的眼神里浮现出漩涡一般的黑暗

“根本就没有什么‘凶手’……一切都是我自导自演的，目的是为了让你自曝身份——考虑一下这种可能性怎么样，苗木君？”

以狛枝这人的作风，这种可能性确实是存在的。但是如果我犹豫的话，他会死在这里，如果我不信任他的话……

“莫诺美！莫诺美——”

“苗木君~发生什么事了？”

莫诺美浮现在半空中，然后它立刻被眼前的状况吓到“啊、啊啦啦！狛枝君流血了！不好——”

“莫诺美你冷静点！”我抬高嗓门，察觉到自己的声音哑得不像话“——你立刻去叫罪木过来，通知完罪木之后，找左右田和一……让他把改装的车子开过来，我们必须送狛枝去医院。”

“好、好的！”

对莫诺美下命令是我在未来机关的日常工作之一，刚才的对话会被敏锐的狛枝察觉到我与莫诺美的关系吧……不过现在的我顾不了那么多了。

“哈、哈哈，”狛枝已经不能维持坐姿，我不得不揽着他的头部把它放置在我的腿上——防止他的头部再遭受二次创伤，然而在这样高度紧张的状况下，狛枝还用着他沙哑的声音笑着对我说

“不顾自身安危也要救我吗……哈哈哈哈哈……稍微对你有一点改观了呢。”

气恼和无可奈何的心情在脑中交战了片刻之后，后者占了上风。我无奈地用了轻微的力量按住狛枝的肩膀

“别动，再伤到头你就真没救了。”

 

 

等待的时间似乎格外漫长。几分钟后，罪木蜜柑率先赶到，她似乎比我们还要慌乱无措；在罪木开始对狛枝进行简单的治疗时，没过多久，左右田和一的改装车出现在沙滩小屋门口。

等到全员都集中到医院时，已经是晚上八点的事了。

“狛枝伤势怎么样？”

日向君似乎没有料想到这样的变故，他愣了片刻才意识到受伤的人是那个【狛枝君】。

“那个……似乎没有什么大碍……”罪木在众人的注视下显得十分局促“狛枝君应该是被棍棒之类的东西击中了后脑……好在狛枝君当时应该是躲了一下，所以才没有受到致命伤——”

“太好了……”索尼娅拍拍胸口“我还以为狛枝他……没事真是太好了。”

“我要去看看小凪斗~！”澪田唯吹说着，风风火火地就要往病房里跑，罪木一边说着“请保持安静”一边追了上去，而在大厅的众人窃窃私语地议论了一阵之后，日向君站出来安抚了他们情绪。最后他们一致决定留下我来看护病人。

“听说狛枝是为了救你才受伤的……所以就交给你啦！”

“不要沮丧，病人也有病人的play，苗木君听说过‘夜勤病栋’吗？”

……工口厨师你真是够了。

我叫住了日向君，把攻略失败的事告诉了他。

“有这种事？！”

日向君十分震惊“这么说来，我们是不可能通过和平的爱岛模式脱出这里了吗？”

“虽然很不愿意……但是我们目前暂时按照‘最坏的可能性’来预警吧。”我问日向君“日向君的话，认为最需要戒备的事是什么？”

日向君沉默了片刻，提议说“把狛枝凪斗绑起来。”

……喂他现在还昏迷着呢！

“哈、哈哈，那样是不是稍微有点不人道……狛枝他现在是病人呢。”

“我是为你好，”日向君说“所以说大家决定的陪护不是你吗？真的出了什么事，第一个倒霉的就是苗木君你啊。”

那、那种说法倒是没错……

日向君叹气“我也没有说要真的对狛枝做什么……总之一周目的事你也是知道的，自己当心吧，我可不想哪天来调查你的尸体——”

虽、虽然知道你是在担心我，但是日向君表达关心的方式有点可怕啊！

 

 

13

 

送走了日向君他们，我回到病房。穿着病号服、头上绑着一圈白色绷带的狛枝已经陷入了睡眠，我蹑手蹑脚坐到他床前，帮他把暴露在冷空气中的右手放进被子里。

我凝视着狛枝的睡颜，脑子里胡乱地想着，狛枝君他不说话的时候看起来还是很美好的……

我不由得想起了一周目时我与雾切响子他们通过监视器看到的场面，狛枝君的偏执和狂气给人留下了深刻的印象，那时候雾切响子对我说过……

“如果将来有一天你同狛枝凪斗见面的话，不要与他深交，你会被他拉下去的。”

雾切小姐的话向来值得揣测。她说这样的话语是什么意思呢？在警示我什么吗？拉下去又是什么意思呢……

在纷乱的思绪中，我渐渐感受到了倦意。

 

 

“苗木。”

被晃醒的我揉了揉仍然充满困倦的双眼，睡眼朦胧地对狛枝道了早安。

狛枝已经坐起身来，他望着我，眼神里似乎有什么不一样的东西。

“现在几点了？”

“7点不到……”我蓦地住口。时钟就挂在狛枝的对墙，而狛枝不曾看过它一眼。

“狛枝君……”我试探着在他面前挥了挥手，然而他连眼珠也不曾动一下

“难道……”

“就是那个‘难道’，”狛枝不以为然地叹气“我看不见了。”

我愣了一下，从座位上弹起来，往罪木休息的地方跑去。

 

“似乎是被袭击时的击打压迫到到了视觉神经，造成了暂时的失明。”罪木蜜柑忧虑地说“本来不算太严重的问题，但是这个岛上医疗资源匮乏，药品也不够丰富……所以狛枝君大概只能静养了。”

我瞪着眼睛说不出话来。在杀人舞台随时可能拉开序幕的状况下，狛枝这样的状态实在是太危险了！袭击狛枝的事件已经表明，这个【二周目】的犯案顺序已经与一周目不一样了——在狛枝出手之前已经出现了其他凶手，而凶手选择犯罪对象的时候，相对于其他人，有更高的可能性选择毫无抵抗力的狛枝。

“这样啊……”狛枝说，他单手撑着下巴，朝我们的方向微笑起来“我是为了救苗木君才受伤的哦，所以你……会负起责任来吧？”

诶？！

“噗噗，苗木君和狛枝君关系真是好呢~”罪木笑个不停“狛枝君总呆在医院里也很无聊吧？那么我去准备一下药品，狛枝君可以拿着这些药品回自己的小屋里休养哦。”

我目送罪木走出病房。然后突然觉得……好尴尬= =

男主角照顾一个盲眼的少女，然后接下来会发生很多令人脸红心跳的事……这种套路的故事，我在腐川冬子的小说里已经读到过很多次了。顺便一提，大多数时候那个倒霉的男主角都是十神君呢。

“苗木君？”狛枝看着我、不，应该说是看着我的方向“你还在吗？”

“呃……我在……”

狛枝朝我的方向伸手“能请你带我回房间吗？”

他的动作让我一下子就想起在灰鼠城的地下，狛枝君一手拿着蜡烛，一手牵着我，我跟在他身后走过阴暗狭窄的旋转阶梯，那时候跟在他身后的我仿佛就是被他“引导着”一样，在这样的引导之后，我再次见到了失去的伙伴。

所以，这次换成我来引导你吧？

我往前走了几步，抓住了狛枝君的冰冷修长的手，心想，再被赛蕾丝看到我同狛枝手拉手的模样……

我的基佬之名大概真的要洗刷不掉了……

 

14

 

日向视角

 

老实说我十分担心，甚至连晚上做梦的时候都梦到黑白熊的尸体发现广播，等我惊醒的时候，发现自己的睡衣都被汗湿了。

早餐的时候我意外地看到苗木和狛枝坐在窗边的四人桌，于是我也端着餐盘走了过去

“日向君早上好！”

被这么热情问候了的我不由得观察起苗木君的表情来，看到他脸上确实没有一丝阴霾的情绪，我这才放下心来。落座在苗木对面，我一边把吐司塞进嘴里，一边问苗木

“昨晚……没发生什么吧？”

“那种提问的方式真是讨厌呐……好像我会对苗木君做什么坏事一样。”狛枝丢下叉子，露出了不愉快的神情“我不喜欢今天的面包。”

一直没开口的苗木说“那我跟你换吧，”然后毫不在意地把他自己的吐司换给了狛枝。

这家伙真是体贴到了相当的程度啊……

正在这时候，苗木突然说着“日向君的果酱看起来很好吃的样子，分给我一点吧，”不得我大化，苗木就从我的餐盘里拿走了装着果酱的瓶子——等他还回来的时候，我发现瓶身上贴着纸条：

[狛枝的眼睛处于暂时失明的状态，他的危险性在目前的状况下可以排除。最近几天请日向君加强对其他人的戒备。还有关于袭击狛枝君事件的调查也请加油。]

……这样啊，难怪今天觉得狛枝怪怪的。我对苗木君比了个“收到”的手势，把纸条收进了兜里之后，一边与苗木低声交谈一边继续自己的早餐。

“苗木，我想喝宝矿力，”狛枝突然这么对苗木说，苗木愣了一下

“可是……自动贩卖机好像在超市诶……挺远的说……”

“啊啊，”狛枝突然叹气，他用手掩住了自己的眼睛“人家说久病无挚友，看来是真的呢，不管多么好的关系，面对着一个长期的、令人生厌的病人，不管是谁都会失去耐性吧……嘛，这也是理所当然的啦。”

……好沉重的负面情绪！

苗木果然不堪忍受，他站起来扔下一句“我这就去买！”然后离开了餐厅。

狛枝这家伙……

“喂，狛枝，”我有些生气地说“不要太欺负苗木。你以为除了他还有多少人愿意照顾你？”

“哈——？”狛枝冲我的方向挑眉“是那家伙不好吧？趁着我看不见的悄悄给你写了什么？……这种情况，就算是我也会生气。所以才叫他去超市跑腿啊。”

“你……”我想说你怎么会知道的时候，狛枝露出了一个嘲讽的讥笑

“……苗木君对你说了吧【日向君的果酱看起来很好吃的样子，分给我一点吧】，然后他没有等你回答就拿走了你的果酱瓶……老实说这不是苗木君的风格呢。”

“诶？！”

“所以说平时的他应该等你说了同意的话语之后才会拿走，并且还回来的时候一定会说着【十分感谢】之类的话语吧。”

“……”

连这种细枝末节的事都注意到了吗？！狛枝这家伙的危险度根本没有下降吧！

就在我惊讶到说不出话的时候，狛枝从衣兜里掏出一个鬼面递给我

“这是……？”

“袭击我的人脸上戴着的东西，在苗木君看到我之前被我收起来了。”

“……所以你干嘛瞒着苗木啊。”

“为了让他以为我在自导自演。”狛枝单手支着下巴，微笑起来“一个小小的‘希望测试’，苗木君交出了漂亮的答案呢。”

“……”试图去解读狛枝脑回路的我真是蠢透了。我放弃了追究他这一串意味不明行为的打算，反正他最近看不见也够不幸了……

“你在可怜我？同情我？”狛枝抱臂发出笑声“哈哈哈哈……就算看不见……日向君也还是很好懂呢。”

“……你这家伙！”

“知道吗？我不认为这次被袭击是‘不幸’，正相反，我认为那是‘巨大的幸运’。因为我得以看清很多事……离我深爱的希望更近一步……还有比这更好的好事吗？为了这样的目的，别说只是暂时失明，就算再大的代价我都会心甘情愿地付出……去交换那份‘希望’……这份心情——你能理解吗？”

……不。我已经听不懂你在说什么了。

好在苗木回来了，在他推开餐厅的玻璃门走进来之前，狛枝脸上浮现的扭曲笑意像雾一样消失了，仿佛刚才我的所见所闻都是一个幻境。

 

15

 

照顾狛枝并不是什么难事呢……真的是这样就好了_(:зゝ∠)_

我站在狛枝的小屋外面，开始了今天的第七次敲门“狛枝君——”

路过的小泉真昼和西园寺日寄子在看到我那可笑又无奈的举止之后，她们的谈话传到了我的耳边

“苗木君简直像是尾随女生的痴汉呢~”

“呵呵，日寄子这么说还真是……”

……拜托啦！就算你们自以为压低了声音我这边也听得很清楚好吗！

即使内心在默默流泪也要坚守男子汉的诺言。我为自己鼓劲：至、至少赛蕾丝没有看到我这副衰样……

“啊啦，苗木君大清早地在别人房间门前做什么呢？”

……

我欲哭无泪地转过脸，果然是拿着淑女小扇的赛蕾丝。她一边掩着嘴一边笑着问我“照顾病人的苗木君真是像骑士一样呢。”

不要嘲讽我了啦= =

就在我窘迫地恨不得夺路而逃的时候，狛枝的门终于回应了我，它“吱呀”一声对我敞开了。

终于有机会逃避女生们的嘲笑，我飞快地窜进狛枝的房间，同时关上了门——终于阻隔了女孩子们的视线。

“狛枝……你一定要我在门口站够十五分钟才愿意开门吗？”我一边抱怨一边把手中的餐盘放到房间内的小桌上——自从狛枝的眼睛失明之后，他的早餐就由我送到房间了。

还穿着睡衣的狛枝看起来状态比我还要糟糕，他顶着一头乱七八糟的银发，揉了揉眼睛，用低沉沙哑的音调对我说“抱歉，但是我有点低血压……”

这么说着的狛枝开始往桌子的方向走着，然而他不甚清明的头脑并没有像平时一样为他提供帮助——狛枝被地毯巻起的部分绊了一下，险些跌倒。我赶紧拉住他

“等一下，我牵着你走。”

我抓住狛枝的手指，带着他慢慢往餐桌移动。被我牵引着的狛枝叹着气，我以为他在为失明的不便感到郁卒，于是我对狛枝说

“那个……昨天我问过罪木小姐了，她说你的伤并没有大碍，现在重要的是静心休养……”

没想到狛枝打断了我“充满希望的清晨。”狛枝说。在我帮他拉开椅子之后，狛枝坐到了餐桌前，摸索着桌面寻找刀叉——他差点直接摸到刀刃。我吓得赶快拿开他的手“等、等一下啦！”

“你看不见就不要动餐刀了——稍等，我来切吐司和面包。”

狛枝什么也没说，他勾起嘴角笑了一下。虽然我觉得那笑容让我有点不寒而栗，但是既然狛枝露出这样的表情……我可以推测他对我的帮助感到比较满意吗？

我把切好的吐司和面包片放到狛枝面前“好啦，快吃吧。”

“苗木你真是个滥好人，”狛枝突然对我说“谁也没有叫你做到这个程度吧？”

啊……确实是没人叫我做，但是身为被帮助的对象，你不是应该对我表示感谢么……为什么还是嘲讽_(:зゝ∠)_

如果是别的超高校级的同学帮狛枝做什么事的话，狛枝一定会说着【不胜荣幸】之类的话来回应吧？可我是狛枝不认可的【幸运】，所以不管我怎么做狛枝也不会对我产生认同层面的感情吗……察觉到自己可能无论如何也得不到狛枝的好感，我稍微感受到了挫败和沮丧。

“简直像小动物一样……”狛枝说“苗木君很沮丧吗？”

你会读心术吗！

“不。”我果断否认，随即想起另一件事来“狛枝君今天打算去哪里……？”

他的答案很重要。如果狛枝打算宅在房间里的话，那么我就有机会去沙滩小屋那边进行搜查，顺便还可以跟日向君交流一下。离狛枝被袭击已经过去了好几天，日向君那边的调查说不定已经有了进展……

说起来，自从狛枝看不见开始，连续好几天我都跟狛枝黏在一起……狛枝自己也会觉得厌烦吧。

这么想着的我带着一点期待看向狛枝“今天有外出的计划吗？”

“嗯，”狛枝回答我“想去贾巴沃克公园散步。”

为什么又是贾巴沃克公园啦！我们不是已经在那边散了好几天步了吗= =

“不满？”

狛枝挑眉问我。我只好把已经到嘴边的吐槽咽下去“不……”

我收拾餐盘的时候狛枝开始换衣服。等我放好餐盘时发现他赤着脚站在地毯上，正非常艰辛地辨认衣服。

“……狛枝君？”

“怎么了？”

“T恤……穿反了哦。”

狛枝愣了一下，然后我注意到他露出了一点罕见的——人们通常称为不好意思的——表情来

“是、是吗……”

狛枝回应我的同时把白色T恤脱了下来，然后把它翻了个面，打算继续往身上套。

“不、不是！是前后反了不是里外反了啦！”

在这方面意外迟钝的狛枝让我产生了一点亲切感，于是我快步走上前去，对他说

“让我来帮你……”

微微俯下身体方便我帮他整理衣物的狛枝脸上似乎浮现了一点不明显的红晕……那个狛枝君也会感到害羞吗？

不，这一定是我的错觉。

 

16

 

我牵着狛枝的手慢慢走在贾巴沃克公园里。南国世界的天候被千寻设定为永恒的夏日，这里有着盛开的艳丽花朵和湛蓝的天色，如果按照我们原本的计划，狛枝他们应该是可以通过修学旅行收获友谊……

可是病毒的入侵把原本友好轻松的气氛变得肃杀起来。老实说虽然我身在程序世界，实际上心里却对现在的情况担心得不得了……

“苗木。”

“诶？”

狛枝的话语打断了我的思索，他对我扬起一抹微笑，用手指指着不远处的树荫

“可以去那边坐坐吗？”

“啊、当然，”我牵着狛枝往树荫下走“没有留意到你走累了……抱歉。”

等走到树荫下我才发现那里并没有供人休憩的长椅，正在我想对狛枝说点什么的时候，狛枝松开了我的手坐在了草地上

“来这边坐吧。”

没有办法拒绝亲切地对我招手的狛枝，我只好跟着他坐到草地上。

“有什么担心的事吗？”

“啊……”

被这样提问的我犹豫了一下“……在想着日向君那边的进展……”

“是吗？”狛枝笑着说“不止是这样吧。”

“……”如果是雾切小姐的话，肯定就能在这种情境下说出不被怀疑的言语吧，我沉默了片刻，为不会掩饰的自己感到忧郁。

“其实我一直在思考一件事，”狛枝突然自顾自地说起来“……同朋友在一起是什么样的感觉呢？”

“诶？”

“因为我的体质，螺旋上升的幸运与不幸相交织……而且我的想法也不被人所理解，但是即使是如此低劣的我，也想象过交朋友是怎样的情形呢。”狛枝摸着下巴说“比如说现在我们这样肩并肩坐在一起，会不会就像是普通的朋友那样……”

听到狛枝这样说，我不禁想起他之前被系统控制时所说的那番话、给周围的人带来不幸的体质……幸运的代偿是使周围的人遭遇不幸，那么狛枝他这么多年来是一直在孤独地逃避着同别人的相处、用这样的方式来保护别人的吗？

“呐苗木君，”狛枝打断我的思索“苗木君的朋友们，都是怎样的人呢？”

虽然对狛枝的问题感到惊讶，我还是稍微思考了片刻，慎重地回答说“朋友并不是像狛枝君想的那样复杂的东西，对我来说朋友就是可以一直开心地在一起做点什么……或者即使不在一起，心里也会偶尔想起对方的事。这样的关系对我来说，就是朋友哦。”

“开心？想起对方的事？”狛枝稍微歪着头看向我“就像我对【希望】那样吗……”

呃，大概不太一样吧。

从没有思索过如此具有哲学性的问题的我，绞尽脑汁地想为狛枝提供一个满意的答案。然而语言在逻辑缜密的狛枝面前总是充满了破绽——在思索无果之后，我自暴自弃地抓起了狛枝的手，狛枝露出了疑惑的表情，但他还是顺从地默许了我的动作

“狛枝，这就是【朋友】！”我大声对狛枝说。

事实上行动果然比语言有效。我想我表达了连自己也没弄明白的【朋友】一词的含义，因为狛枝脸上露出了轻松的笑意

“原来是这样。”

狛枝说，然后把他的手指一根一根插进我的指缝里。

……狛枝他理解的涵义是不是出现了什么偏差……

就在我想说点什么的时候，我的电子手册突然震动起来，打破了原本弥漫在我与狛枝之间的微妙氛围。我如释重负地松开狛枝的手，从兜里拿出了电子手册：

[夺舵剁垛跺惰堕掇哆驮度躲踱沲咄铎裰哚缍亸仛兊兑兑凙刴剟剫吋喥嚉嚲垜埵堕墯夛夺奲媠嫷尮崜嶞憜挅挆捶揣敓敚敠敪朶杂杕枤柁柂柮桗棰椯椭毲沰沱泽痥硾缍茤袳詑誃貀趓跢跥跿躱軃郸郸鈬錞锗铎锗陀陊隋隋隓飿饳驮駄鬌鮵鵽点]

电子手册上显示出一大串乱码符号。我一头雾水地看了半天，丝毫不能理解它企图传达给我的含义。

“怎么了？”狛枝凑过来问。

“狛枝，你的电子手册收到了讯息吗？”我勉强压抑住漂浮在心头的不详预感，向狛枝询问道。

狛枝很干脆地拿出他的电子手册递给我，我快速地翻了几页，发现狛枝的电子手册没有接收到任何讯息。

这是怎么回事？如果不是由莫诺美群发给爱岛众人的讯息，那我收到的讯息肯定是……

我不由得站了起来。

“苗木？”

狛枝拉了拉我的卫衣下摆“你怎么了？”

就在我想说点什么的时候，校内广播突兀地响了

“尸体发现公告——在一定的搜查时间之后，将召开学级裁判，各位加油吧~”

！！！

我震惊地看着距离我们最近的监视器，上面播送的画面竟然是挥舞着魔法杖的莫诺美。莫诺美用与广播内容完全不符的轻快语气向我们宣告着残酷游戏的开场，而我站在树荫里，突然觉得手脚冰凉，悲伤和愤怒一起涌上了心头。

为什么……为什么啊！我和日向君明明那么努力地去避免这样的发展了……

“苗木……刚才那是……”狛枝也站了起来，他看起来也十分惊讶“什么尸体……？”

“狛枝，我带你去找罪木小姐，”我对狛枝说“狛枝你暂时在罪木小姐那边休息一会儿……”

“不用了，”一个声音突然打断我。一路飞奔过来的日向君先是撑着膝盖喘了几下，然后他沉痛地对我们说

“罪木死了。”

 

17

 

“到底是怎么回事！”我感觉到自己的声音在颤抖“怎么会……！”

日向君用眼神示意我狛枝的存在，然后他摇了摇头。

明白狛枝的在场限制了日向君的发言，我深吸了一口气，这才慢慢平复了焦躁心情

“日向君，发生什么了？”

“我们边走边说，”日向君用极大的力道拽了我一下，“案发现场在医院……”

“我们是不是该先送狛枝回房间，”我说“狛枝现在这样子很不方便……”

“不，请不用顾虑我，”狛枝飞快地接话，他的神情在最初的震惊之后很快恢复了常色，他主动抓住我的手，对我和日向君说“我也是很担心……同伴的情况。”

然而保留了一周目记忆的日向君面对释放善意的狛枝，却露出了一个几近愤怒的表情，我急忙用手肘撞了一下日向君

“总、总之，我们先去现场吧。”

 

在医院的大厅已经聚集了匆匆赶来的众人。仔细数了一下，除了边谷山佩子之外，包括我与赛蕾丝在内的16人已经全员到齐。

“喂！到底怎么回事！”终里赤音暴躁高声质问着“我只不过去吃了个蛋糕……就听到校内广播说什么尸体发现公告！！”

“是开玩笑的吧！”索尼娅勉强维持着镇定的仪态“莫诺美老师在和我们开玩笑对吧！！”

“不是开玩笑啊喂！”左右田和一用带着哭腔的声音喊道“我看到了……罪木的尸体！！”

“请大家冷静一点，”七海千秋用她冷静的、无机质的声音说

“尸体在二楼的会议室，我和左右田、小泉还有西园寺都亲眼目睹了……确实是罪木的尸体。”

“不……”花村辉辉不可置信地大喊“我不相信……普通的修学旅行怎么会出现尸体……！”

“杀死罪木的……啊，本王用这双勘破神魔的邪眼看见了……是黑暗之光……”

……

就在大家议论纷纷的时候，日向君突然用带着怒气的声音大声说

“别胡说了！”

他的声音一下子使众人安静下来。日向君扫了我一眼，开始叫起莫诺美的名字

“嗨~~嗨嗨~~”莫诺美突兀地出现在半空中

“什么什么？日向君召唤我是为了什么事呢？”

“莫诺美老师！”索尼娅仿佛看见救星一样“快告诉我们这不是真的——”

“啊咧咧？”莫诺美歪着头“为什么你们在这里群聚……？现在是搜查time哟~”

“搜……查……？”

“是的~！”莫诺美快活地说“找出隐藏在你们之中的凶手——然后处刑他——”

“学级裁判~~~”

莫诺美用期待的语气说着，欢乐地在空中转着圈“我宣布——杀人游戏正式开幕——呵呵呵呵呵呵——”

“你……你这玩偶，胡说什么呢！”九头龙冬彦恼怒地叫道“什么杀人游戏……什么凶手……”

“你是说，凶手就在我们之中？”狛枝突然开口问道“我们？在爱岛上的17人……？”

“是的哦，”莫诺美说“日向君他们16人加上苗木君和赛蕾丝……啊，因为罪木死了所以现在只有17人了哟。”

“开什么玩笑！！！”愤怒九头龙冬彦一下子抓住莫诺美的腿，用力地把它摔在地上“谁会相信你这玩偶的鬼话！！”

“呼呼，”被九头龙踩着的莫诺美还在发出持续的笑声

“这样是不行的……啊啊，还是更改一下校规吧。”

它刚刚说完，众人携带的电子手册纷纷发出了“滴滴”的提示声。我打开自己的电子手册一看，只见上面陆续弹出了一大串讯息：

【3人以上首次发现尸体时，将会播送“尸体发现公告”。】

【岛内信息可以自由调查。无行动限制。】

【同一个凶手最多只能杀害两人。】

【一定的搜查时间之后，将举行全员强制参加的学级裁判。】

【不得对教师使用暴力。】

【修学旅行守则条例有可能根据教师的判断陆续增加。】

……

“……以上就是新的守则，那么现在开始执行——”莫诺美的身体发出嗡嗡的声响，我心头一跳，冲九头龙大喊“快跑——！”

伴随着我的话语，巨大的爆破声“轰”地响起，慌乱的人群开始四散奔逃，我不得不抓住快被别人撞倒的狛枝，同时冲着九头龙的方向喊道

“九头龙君——”

“啊，我没事，”九头龙从烟雾中跑出来，看来他躲避得很及时，虽然灰头土脸的模样跟平时的作风大相径庭，但是好歹没有受伤……

“可恶——到底怎么回事……”

我来不及同逃过一劫的九头龙对话，日向君跑过来，他有点恼怒地对我说

“……现场被破坏了。”

“什么？！”我惊讶地反问。

“刚才的爆破，完全破坏了现场。”日向君说“连罪木的尸体都被破坏了……”

我瞪着眼睛说不出话来。就在我想说[我们赶快去现场吧]的时候，日向君突然用冷冰冰的语调对我说

“不，你不用去现场，你带狛枝去休息吧，这里有我们。”

什么……？

我惊讶地看着日向君，他的表情似乎透出一种生硬的拒绝感。

难道他在怀疑我……？还是说日向君是为了支开狛枝，避免他搅乱搜查……？

无论日向君是怎样考虑的，这种时候我应该摆出顺从的姿态吧，毕竟现在最难受的人是日向君。

 

18

 

把狛枝送回房间，应狛枝的邀请在他的房间里喝了茶——

虽然如此，但是我的脑子里却完全是混乱不堪的状态：

那串乱码是谁发给我的？它想表达什么意思？罪木到底是被谁杀害的？犯人的动机是什么？二周目到底发生了什么变化？

一个又一个问题不断浮现在脑海里。焦躁的情绪如同潮水一样涌上心头，我急于想做点什么来改变局面——然而我不得不尊重日向君的意愿，我必须要相信日向君的判断……他一定是基于什么理由才把我和狛枝排斥在搜查行为之外……

“苗木？”

“啊、是！”

慌乱地回答着狛枝的呼唤，我不安地问他

“狛枝君，怎么了？”

狛枝叹着气说“虽然看不见，但是我感觉你一直很焦急……如果是因为我的原因使你不能去现场帮大家忙的话……”

“不是的，”我垂下眼“不是你的原因……并且日向君也拒绝了我的协助。”

“日向君只是说【你不用去现场】吧？”

“诶？”

“所以……”

我蓦地站起身来“是说我可以去其他地方搜查吗？！”

狛枝对我露出微笑。就在我打算离开的时候，心里却又不禁担忧起了狛枝的处境。

毕竟狛枝现在眼睛看不见……如果犯人对狛枝起了杀心的话……

“你在担心我？”狛枝好似读懂了我的想法，他显出苦恼的神情“老实说我很想独处一段时间呢……毕竟每天都不得不和苗木君呆在一起。”

……担心你的我真是笨蛋呢。

我嘱咐狛枝锁好门窗，然后匆匆离开了旅馆。

 

虽然很想帮忙，但是不能进入现场……

我漫无目的地在岛上闲逛了一会儿，丝毫没有半点有关凶手的线索。在这样的情况下，我在吊桥前遇到了赛蕾丝。

“苗木君，”赛蕾丝礼貌地对我打招呼“……发生了这样的事真是遗憾。”

“赛蕾丝，最近罪木老是黏着你……你对凶手的身份有没有头绪？”

赛蕾丝沉思了一会儿，回答道

“事实上我前几天跟罪木说过【你很烦，不要再缠着我】之类的话，当时她就哭着跑出去了。”

……赛蕾丝你有点无情啊= =

“……当然，晚餐的时候她又贴了上来，对我说着【让你不开心的话可以拿针扎我……什么都可以对我做】这样的话。就算拒绝了也没有用，所以我默许了她的行为。”

罪木小姐果然是个抖M……

“就在她遇害的前一天，罪木突然很反常地不再黏着我了，我正想着【真是太好了】，没想到第二天、就是今天，她就……”

赛蕾丝显出低落的神情，我拍了拍她的肩膀表示安慰

“最后一次见到罪木小姐是昨天吗……看来也没有什么线索呢。”

“很遗憾。”赛蕾丝拢着手“我最近一直在思考自己失去的记忆……很烦恼，但没想到这里会发生这样的事……好想离开这里。”

我皱着眉劝慰赛蕾丝“……我们会一起离开这里的，请相信我。”害怕赛蕾丝【想离开】的愿望演变成杀人动机，我努力摆出值得信赖的模样，笨手笨脚地安慰她“我……”

“噗，”赛蕾丝掩着嘴微笑“苗木君就不要摆出守护骑士的模样了……你的男友力不够呢。”

没有安慰到赛蕾丝反而被抢白了一通，道别赛蕾丝之后，我在心里思索着：

【突然反常地不黏着赛蕾丝了……】

对现场的情况一无所知的我并不认为自己能找到有价值的线索。这样想着反而觉得肩上的负担变轻了。

诶……？

我蓦地停住脚步，回头看着5号岛的入口。

……已经开放了？

没有记错的话原本这些岛屿会随着时间的变化依次开放……现在绝对还不到5号岛开放的时间。

我立即着手调查了所有连接中央岛的吊桥，发现所有岛屿门口的守卫兽都消失了——也就是说，所有岛屿都已经开放。

这么说终极死亡空间也开放了……？这意味着如果有人阴差阳错误闯进去，并且顺利通关的话……凶手可能拥有致死性武器，这会给日向君的搜查带来极大的难度。

我眨了眨眼睛，突然想到自己很早之前就去过灰鼠城。

灰鼠城的地下会不会也有着某种有价值的线索……？

我再次前往灰鼠城，在一番使自己变得灰头土脸的搜查之后，毫无收获的我被莫诺美拖拽着前往学级裁判场地。

 

……话说回来，这只莫诺美绝对已经黑白熊化了，拽着我头发的莫诺美实在是太凶残了……

 

19

 

黑白相间的色调为学级裁判增加了几分肃杀感。我被莫诺美带到学级裁判现场时，其他人都已经到齐了。18人的圆形论辩台其中之一挂着罪木的照片，照片上被血字划了一个大大的叉。

“学级裁判的规则刚才我已经向大家说明了~”莫诺美说“不明白的话苗木君可以询问你的同伴们。”

我环顾周围的人们。他们看起来已经接受了莫诺美的“规则”，众人脸上的消沉和沮丧之情十分明显。除了若有所思的日向君和挂着漫不经心表情的狛枝，就连赛蕾丝都是一副低落的样子。

“人到齐了~”莫诺美欢快地说“现在所有人站到摆着自己名牌的论辩座上……我们开始吧！！！学级裁判——”

 

“我先说一句，”我抢在日向君之前开口“即使凶手在我们之中，那么找出犯人并且惩罚犯人——不意味这是杀人游戏，我们是在为罪木小姐的死亡进行搜查……绝不是在参与残杀游戏！！请大家抱持着这样的想法来参加学级裁判！”

有几个人似乎被我的话打动，露出了轻松一点的表情。

……我知道这话并不能鼓舞全员，但是是错觉吗，狛枝投过来的眼神有点怪啊……

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

日向创：“七海、左右田、西园寺、小泉是现场第一目击人。”

七海千秋：“是的……请允许我来说明情况。今天下午2点半的时候，我在旅馆大厅遇到了搀扶着西园寺的小泉，小泉说西园寺扭伤了脚，她打算带西园寺去医院找罪木治疗。因为小泉一个人看起来很吃力的样子，于是我也去帮忙了。”

左右田：“我上午在电器街摆弄机器的时候被工具刀划伤了胳膊，所以也打算去找罪木。但是因为并不是严重的伤口，所以下午忙完之后才去医院。3点左右的时候我到了医院门口，正好遇到七海他们。”

小泉：“然后我们四个人一起进了医院，找遍了一楼也没有找到罪木……就在我们以为罪木不在医院的时候，去洗手间的西园寺突然尖叫着冲出来……”

西园寺：“我从洗手间出来的时候看到会议室的门半掩着，而且大白天的却开着灯，就很好奇地往里面看了一眼……结果就看见了罪木的尸体。”

左右田：“我们听到喊叫声当然立刻跑上二楼去看了啊……就看到罪木倒在血泊里，刚开始我以为她只是受伤了，七海去摸了脉搏才说罪木是死了……”

七海：“罪木的手腕被割开了，出血量非常大，我认为这是她的直接死因。”

日向创：“广播播送之后现场发生了爆炸，罪木的尸体情况已经无法再验明。但是我认为我们可以先从有嫌疑的人身上寻找突破口。”

日向君这么说着，把目光转向了狛枝

 

“比如说，狛枝你的眼睛已经恢复了不是吗？”

诶……！

狛枝的眼睛恢复了？！是我离开的几个小时中发生的吗？

“哈，被发现了吗，”狛枝笑着说“被发现了就没办法呢……顺便问一句，日向君是怎么发现的？”

“这、这家伙为什么在笑！”左右田指着狛枝“现在是什么状况你知不知道！”

“……我当然明白”狛枝双手抱臂，用混合着愉悦和期待的语调说：“现在大家因为罪木的死亡……正在齐心协力地寻找凶手……开辟通往希望的道路……”

“够了！”日向君大声说“不要被狛枝拉走注意力！”日向君说着，直视狛枝

“那天我和苗木、狛枝在餐厅吃饭，苗木通过书写的方式告诉我一些事情……当时狛枝你那么说了吧【是那家伙不好吧？趁着我看不见的悄悄给你写了什么？……这种情况，就算是我也会生气。所以才叫他去超市跑腿啊】。”

“那又怎样？”

“别装傻，”日向君冷冷地说“为什么你知道苗木是【写了什么】而不是用手势或是别的方式？那之后我就开始留意你，果然，你的眼盲应该是很早之前就痊愈了……可是你却一直装作失明，这是为了什么？太可疑了吧？！”

“诶——谁知道呢，”狛枝看向我“苗木君有什么想法？”

我……我很震惊啊！！我跟狛枝每天起码有十个小时的时间是呆在一起……就这样我居然毫无察觉？！

索尼娅：“狛枝，你对你的行为有什么合理的解释吗？”

狛枝：“嗯……大概是因为我很想跟苗木君共处——？”

好几个人发出了倒抽气的声音。我瞪大眼睛望着狛枝，在作完令人惊讶的发言之后，狛枝继续用轻松的语气说

“因为是第一个【朋友】嘛……所以共处的时间更多一点就好了，这样的想法不是很正常吗？”

不……一点也不正常。

在令人尴尬的沉默中，日向君捶了一下木质的论辩位“这种无助于学级裁判话题……到此为止！”

即使是狛枝那看起来槽点满满的发言也没有办法论破的日向君陷入了焦躁的情绪。

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

“我有新的线索，”西园寺突然大声说

“在尸体公告发布后很长一段时间，边谷山佩子都没有出现过吧！”

边谷山佩子：“当时我在距离监视器很远的地方，错过了公告。直到晚餐的时间发现大家都没有来餐厅，这才一路找人找到医院。”

西园寺：“监视器几乎到处都是，你在很远的地方？哪里？”

边谷山佩子：“……洗手间。”

西园寺：“……”

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

七海：“既然别的方面没有进展……从凶器开始思考怎么样？”

日向：“割腕的工具……小刀吗？”

索尼娅：“说起来能频繁接触到小刀的人不是左右田君吗，刚才还说了工具刀之类的话题呢。”

左右田：“索尼娅小姐你……”

七海：“并不止那样哦……比如说餐盘碎片、玻璃碎片、厨房餐刀等等都可以充当割腕的道具，我是这么想的。”

花村辉辉：“诶诶诶？！在怀疑我吗？我怎么可能用那种冰冷的东西去杀害罪木小姐——要用也是用我炽热坚硬的……”

小泉：“好的我们知道了，闭嘴吧变态。”

日向：“医院的玻璃碎片是有的……爆破的冲击击碎了窗玻璃。七海，你们是第一目击人，当时现场有没有什么尖锐的碎片？”

小泉：“完全没有……不要说小刀了，当时的场地没有任何尖锐的碎片。”

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

终里：“说到割腕肯定是那个吧！【自杀】之类的。”

七海：“不是哦。”

终里：“为什么不是？赛蕾丝前几天不是厌烦罪木了吗，说不定失恋的罪木就这样一蹶不振，以至于……”

赛蕾丝：“我跟罪木不是那种糟糕的关系。”

终里：“但是你确实嫌弃她了不是吗？”

赛蕾丝：“哦？你不会是想说我是间接害死她的凶手吧？”

七海：“不是的……罪木手腕上的伤口很整齐。”

左右田：“那能说明什么问题？身为保健委员的罪木知道如何准确地割开手腕吗？”

七海：“……”

日向：“七海是想说，自己割腕的人会因为疼痛而留下不整齐的创口对吧？”

七海：“正是这样。”

终里：“诶？这么说不是自杀？”

 

 

学级裁判再次陷入了僵局。

我试图在脑海里模拟现场的场景，然而既不知道罪木的尸体状况也不知道现场的具体情况，我叹着气放弃了参与论辩的打算。

“苗木君。”身边的小泉悄声叫我“苗木君，拿着这个。”

她递给我一叠照片。

这是……现场的照片？

“狛枝叫我拍下来给你，”无视了其余人议论的背景音，小泉压低嗓门对我说“【苗木君的话肯定能帮上忙的吧】，狛枝是这么告诉我的。我不懂搜查什么的，但是拍照的话自己很有自信——我可以保证看了照片的你不会比去现场的人少了解讯息……”

连日向君都没有理出头绪……完全没有自信的我接过照片，翻看了起来。

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

左右田：“我看到过边谷山佩子在海边清洗刀具！她随身带的武士刀上有血迹！”

边谷山佩子：“所以说是练剑的时候不小心误伤了一只低空盘旋的海鸟……何况如果我是凶手的话，不会做出在可能被目击的场合清洗凶器的行为吧？”

索尼娅：“我赞成边谷山的话！而且左右田君不是说胳膊被工具刀划伤了吗？你也有可能故意弄伤自己，来掩饰身上被溅到的罪木的血。”

左右田：“索尼娅小姐……你真的很讨厌我吗……”

 

20

 

这大概是我经历过的最混乱的一次学级裁判了。

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

日向：“换个思路吧，从罪木被害的时间开始倒推怎么样？”

七海：“我赞成日向君的想法。那么大家都来说一说最后见到罪木的时间吧。”

日向：“在那之前，我先来说明一下大致的情况。罪木的尸体被发现的时间是星期四——也就是今天下午3点之后，第一目击者是七海、左右田、西园寺和小泉四人，地点是在医院二楼的会议室。”

赛蕾丝：“前几天罪木一直缠着我。但是从昨天开始，她一整天都没有出现。我最后一次见到罪木是在星期二的晚餐时间。”

终里：“我跟罪木见面的时间只有大家在一起的活动时间……连赛蕾丝都没有见过罪木的话，我也没有见过她啦。”

小泉：“我也是星期二的晚餐时间见过罪木，在那之后就是今天下午……”

田中：“等等！本王有异议——在海鸟鸣泣之时……本王听到恶魔来自地狱的低唤……被束缚的妖女说她需要时间恢复力量……”

……？？？？？？？？

救命完全听不懂你在说什么啦！

日向君叹气，尽职尽责地充当了翻译：“田中说他在今天早晨遇到过罪木，罪木的裙子破了，于是她托田中转告我们早餐时间她可能会迟到。”

“也就是说田中君今天早上见过罪木？时间大概是几点？罪木当时神情有什么不对劲的地方吗？”

在我发出一连串的疑问之后，田中眼蛇梦——超高校级的饲育员——再次作出了让我如坠云雾的回答。

日向君翻译：“时间是上午八点左右，当时罪木的裙子破了又是衣衫不整的模样，田中不好意思多呆，他们说完话之后田中很快就离开了，没有留意罪木的表情。”

七海：“可以大致推定罪木遇害的时间是在上午九点到下午三点之间了。虽然间隔时间很长……但是如果有不在场证明的话请说出来。”

九头龙：“哈——这可真不好意思，我和二大、日向一整天都在沙滩小屋那边的餐厅玩扑克。”

索尼娅：“我和澪田、赛蕾丝在图书馆，赛蕾丝小姐给我们讲述了关于连环杀人鬼的轶事……”

似乎大家集体活动比较多，很多人都能拿出证明自己不在场的确凿证据。结果最后没有不在场证明的人只剩下我、狛枝、花村辉辉和左右田四人。

 

左右田：“哈……又在怀疑我吗？所以说了我在电器街研究零件啦！”

索尼娅：“可是那只是你的说法不是吗？没有人能证明你在那段时间确实在电器街没有出去过啊。”

左右田：“你们！——要我说，最可疑的不是两个转学生吗？我们之中藏着杀人凶手的话，不管怎么想他们两个都是最大嫌疑人吧！！他们没来之前我们的日常可是非常和平的！”

花村辉辉：“啊，我想起来了，苗木不是每天都给狛枝送早餐吗？厨房的餐具数目我大致都记在心里……但是苗木君如果偷偷把外带的餐具打破并藏起来的话，我可是没办法知道的！”

 

呃……开始怀疑我了吗？

 

“不、不是啦，”我为自己分辨“狛枝的眼睛不是能看见了吗？他肯定知道我没有故意打碎餐具并藏起来……吧？”

狛枝：“嗯……虽然说确实没看到过苗木君作出藏匿餐具的行为，但是在我真的看不见的那几天，情况是怎么样的就很难说了。哈哈。”

 

诶？！……

狛枝你卖队友之前先告诉我让我有个心理准备好吗= =

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

左右田：“就是这样——犯人就是……”

日向：“好了我知道了，左右田你暂时不要发言了。”

左右田：“啊……连日向都这么说我吗……”

日向：“那么我提出一点新证据好了……苗木，你也留意到了吧，小泉给你的照片上应该很清楚地显示了一个黑色的物体……”

苗木：“是的……但是没有去现场老实说我不知道那是个什么东西……”

日向：“是【录音笔】。我和七海尝试过读取里面的数据，但是录音笔已经在爆炸中被损坏了。”

狛枝：“录音笔……复刻声音信息并且再现它们。我们之中有人利用它……做了什么呢……”

随着狛枝的话语，我脑中回想起了田中的话——

【时间是上午八点左右，当时罪木的裙子破了又是衣衫不整的模样，田中不好意思多呆，他们说完话之后田中很快就离开了，没有留意罪木的表情。】

“田中君……你今天早晨见到罪木的时候，有看到过罪木吗？我是说，看到【罪木本人】。”

田中摇头。

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

苗木：“罪木的死亡时间还不能定论。”

左右田：“哈——为什么？”

狛枝：“是那个吧……通过再现声音的方式改变了罪木的存活时间——”

七海：“苗木君是想说，在田中听到罪木声音的时候，罪木已经死了……？”

终里：“什么？！那田中听到的声音莫非是……幽灵吗？”

狛枝：“……”

日向：“我赞成苗木的说法。犯人利用录音笔提前录制了罪木的声音，然后通过播放它的方式跟田中对话。”

九头龙：“这、这只是你们的推测而已吧？有什么证据吗？”

日向：“田中，你能复述一遍罪木的话吗？”

田中：“【对不起……我的衣服坏了——请转告各位我早餐可能会迟到……我去修补衣服了，拜托了——！】”

小泉：“这对话有什么可疑的吗？”

狛枝：“第一，没有称呼。第二，单方面强制终止对话。老实说这根本不是罪木的风格吧。”

苗木：“还有一点……日向君，男生和女生的小屋是分别在两个区域的吧。这样的话为什么尴尬的罪木不叫住离她最近的澪田唯吹，而是要隔着走廊叫住在对面区域的田中君呢？？”

日向：“原来如此……澪田唯吹的话会立即听出声音的不对劲吧……毕竟她可是‘超高校级的轻音部’呢。”

赛蕾丝：“所以，罪木的遇害时间不是早9点至下午3点之间了……也就是说除了之前没有不在场证明的苗木4人，现在我们13人全部是嫌疑人了。”

 

……又是僵局吗？！

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

狛枝：“哈哈，真是遗憾呢，线索又断了。不过抱歉，我来提一点东西好吗？”

日向：“你保持安静就可以了，狛枝。”

西园寺：“为什么不让狛枝哥说话啦！”

小泉：“日向……我觉得狛枝人还不错，你就听听他的意见啊。”

狛枝：“多谢两位的抬爱……那么我就继续往下说了。首先是日向君刚才的话语中出现的矛盾，对于左右田怀疑苗木君是犯人的意见，日向君这么回答【好了我知道了，左右田你暂时不要发言了】。日向君在没有提出任何证据的情况下就否定了苗木君是犯人的可能性呢……这是为什么呢？这是第一点。”

“这之后是第二点。尸体发现公告播送之前，苗木君收到了可疑的乱码信息……这之后公告被播送，日向君的第一反应不是去现场……而是直接来贾巴沃克公园寻找苗木君……这些行为，用普通的逻辑来思考似乎无法解释呢。大家说对吗？”

小泉：“那两个人关系好……这样的解释怎么样？”

狛枝：“关系好？别忘了苗木君可是刚来不久的转学生，并且他大部分时间都在照顾失明状态的我，为什么日向君会对一个刚认识没多久的、相处时间不长的人产生绝对的【信赖】呢？这其中一定有什么不为人知的缘由吧……”

小泉：“嗯……确实说不通呢……苗木日向，你们两说点什么啊。”

 

我也不知道该说点什么啦！我和日向君根本就是在被狛枝扫射……狛枝你这么坑主角staff他们知道吗！

 

 

21

 

学级裁判再次陷入……不！僵局根本没有被打破过！

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

苗木：“学生守则上已经说明了吧……在爱岛不可能存在‘共犯’，因为最后能逃脱的人只有‘成功掩饰真相的凶手’本人。所以我和日向君是共犯的可能性是不存在的。并且刚才关于犯案时间的推断已经排除了我的嫌疑不是吗？”

狛枝：“迅速找到了反击的关键点呢……真是遗憾。”

日向：“狛枝！刚才明明已经从犯案时间上排除了苗木的嫌疑，你为什么又把话题引回来？”

狛枝：“哈哈，别这么生气嘛。苗木君和日向君很活跃呢，首先排除活跃分子的嫌疑……才能增加你们发言的说服力嘛……顺便帮你们暖暖场。”

 

日向君看起来已经快要气炸了，他恼怒地捶着桌子“狛枝！我警告你——如果你再做些无益于学级裁判的发言，那我……”

狛枝嗤笑一声“你能怎么样？”

莫诺美笑着打断我们“哎呀呀，这就吵起来了？不要吵架哦，lovelove~~”

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

七海：“说起来，为什么犯人要把录音笔留在现场呢？”

花村辉辉：“学生守则上说不能随处丢弃任何物件，凶手一定是在使用过录音笔之后一直随身携带，为了降低暴露的风险于是将录音笔丢弃在现场……”

小泉：“反论！——凶手把录音笔丢弃在现场？这太不明智了，如果不是那天刚好发生了爆炸事故，那么完好的录音笔就会被我们搜查到，这对凶手来说，风险反而是提高了吧？”

西园寺：“我不赞同你的说法！——如果爆炸不是巧合……那么凶手就能顺利利用爆炸消灭唯一的确凿物证。”

九头龙：“哈？你在怀疑我吗？我怎么可能预先就知道莫诺美会爆炸？！要不是苗木提示我，被炸飞的不是录音笔而是我好吗！”

狛枝：“嗯……说起来，为什么苗木君知道莫诺美会发生爆炸呢？”

 

因为我自己通关过绝望学园啊！黑白熊他在我面前炸过一次啊！！但是我不能说出来= =！！！

不如说怎么又开始怀疑我了啦_(:зゝ∠)_

 

赛蕾丝：“我也知道莫诺美会爆炸。”

狛枝：“理由？”

赛蕾丝：“我说不出明确的理由……是一种类似即视感的东西。”

九头龙：“太可疑了啊这两个转学生。”

终里：“哪里可疑？相信感觉什么的……没错啊！”

 

不对。哪里不对。

我抓着手中的照片，眼前的学级裁判带给我一种强烈的违和感。如果说以往我参与的学级裁判是拨开雾霭、抽去细枝寻找主干的、抽丝剥茧一般的解谜行为的话。这次的学级裁判简直像是被看不见的蜘蛛网缚住了手脚。一个谜题还没有解开，新的谜题就像雨点一样落下来……

我注视着正唇枪舌战的众人。按照以往的规律，这之中有且只仅有一个人——凶手——会说谎话来迷惑大家，误导学级裁判。

但是本次学级裁判绝对不止一个人企图误导我们。不断有人抛出新的谜题，屡次把我们带进思维的死路，直到现在也没有抓住的关键线索……

是被忽略了？还是因为我们被某人刻意引开了注意力？

 

苗木：“日向君，这下去学级裁判是不会有结果的。”

日向：“哦？”

苗木：“我建议，从现在开始我们各自提出自己的证据和推论，对发言中的缺陷和破绽不作深究——等理出大致的方向之后……”

日向：“我赞成你的观点。”

狛枝：“哈哈，真是有意思的做法呢苗木君。”

左右田：“哈？不是，我没听明白你的意思……”

九头龙：“那么议论再开吧————”

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

七海：“首先，罪木的遇害时间更正为星期四早九点之前。基本可以确信早上八点左右在罪木的房间里使用录音笔同田中对话的人，犯罪的可能性很高。”

九头龙：“总共有包括我在内的13人都没有不在场证明。”

日向：“现场发现了破损的录音笔。但无法读取任何数据。”

狛枝：“爆炸破坏了现场大部分证据，对犯人来说爆炸事故利大于害。”

小泉：“犯人把录音笔带到现场去是希望能借助爆炸破坏这个证据，因此犯人事先知道现场会发生爆炸，九头龙的嫌疑很大。”

花村辉辉：“除去被外带的餐具，餐盘的和刀叉的数目都没有缺失。”

狛枝：“在失明期间我没有听到过外带餐具被打破的声音。”

左右田：“我曾经目击到边谷山佩子在海边清洗带血迹的武士刀。”

七海：“补充一点，会议室是罪木遇害的第一现场。尸体没有被移动的痕迹。”

小泉：“第一现场只有我们四个目击者看过，之后就被爆炸破坏了……但是我可以保证七海证言的可信性。”

苗木：“……慢着，你们四人当时谁第一个去触碰尸体的？”

小泉：“七海。”

七海：“是我哦，西园寺她们当时很惊慌。是我去检查罪木的尸体状况，她那时已经停止了心跳。”

苗木：“在议论刚开始不久，西园寺的证言是这么说的【我从洗手间出来的时候看到会议室的门半掩着，而且大白天的却开着灯，就很好奇地往里面看了一眼……结果就看见了罪木的尸体】。……为什么在西园寺本人没有上前触碰罪木的身体的情况下，只是看到倒在血泊里的罪木，就认定那是【罪木的尸体】呢？”

西园寺：“什么！！苗木哥你怀疑我？”

日向：“现在不需要提出反论……议论继续！”

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

西园寺：“倒在血泊里的罪木……跟影视剧里播出的被害者画面很像啊！所以我认为罪木死了有什么问题！而且边谷山的嫌疑更大吧，我在星期三的夜间看到过边古山一个人背着刀出门。”

边古山：“虽然没有证人，但是我的确只是出门散步。”

二大：“……火箭飞拳超市里只有一个新的录音笔，因为它被摆在离运动器械很近的地方，所以我有印象。”

日向：“等等……录音笔是什么时候不见的？那段时间内哪些人去过超市？”

狛枝：“比起这个先提出点更可靠的东西吧……大家请看这张残破的纸条，上面可以辨认的文字是【凶手，医院，后果，复仇】。”

日向：“狛枝你……你居然隐藏关键线索！为什么我没有发现过这张纸条！”

狛枝：“哈哈，别这么生气嘛日向君。这不是现场发现的东西哦，而是我从我们之中某人的房间里搜出来的东西。”

九头龙：“狛枝你怎么能不经许可随意搜索别人的房间？！”

狛枝：“诶？为什么你们看起来都很生气？这可是为了找出杀害罪木的凶手哦。”

苗木：“纸条是从谁的房间被发现的？”

狛枝：“……抱歉我不能说。”

日向：“哈？”

狛枝：“我需要确认一些东西……好了不必管我了，各位请继续议论吧。”

 

 

22

 

\---------------------------------议论开始------------------------------

赛蕾丝：“从纸条开始思考的话，它可能是凶手约见罪木的道具。”

狛枝：“可是上面写着的词语很难以理解……并且我认为软弱怕事的罪木不会在看到这种可怕的内容之后前去赴约。”

苗木：“……这样想如何：假设这张纸条不是凶手写给罪木的，而是写给第三人的……”

日向：“第三人？”

苗木：“是的。日向君也感觉到了吧，不止一个人在混淆学级裁判的事……”

日向：“可是为什么那个第三人不说出他知道的情报？如果我们的解谜错误，最后活下来的只有凶手自己！”

苗木：“为了某人即使牺牲性命也在所不惜……存在这样关系的两人就在我们之中，日向君有头绪了吗？”

左右田：“哈？哈？你们在说什么？”

日向：“我明白了。也就是说，第三人认为凶手是他重要的那个人，所以为了帮助那个人掩饰，除了凶手之外，这里还有第三人也在企图混淆视线……”

苗木：“看到‘凶手’这个词你能联想到什么？”

日向：“……第三人已经想起来了……”

九头龙：“你们到底在说什么……！不要故弄玄虚！”

狛枝：“……不愧是‘希望’呢……”

 

像剥洋葱一样一层一层撕掉真相的伪装。我早该注意到的，作为教师角色的莫诺美在没有提供任何动机的情况下就发生了事件……那么很大的可能性就是，除了我和日向君之外，有人已经取回了一周目的记忆。而那个人很有可能是一周目的受害者……复仇就是凶手最大的动机。

日向君也意识到这一点，他的神情变得沉重起来。而狛枝打量我们的视线仿佛带着能灼伤皮肤的温度，他似笑非笑的表情和游走的目光都在证明我们努力掩饰的信息或许已经被洞察……

我垂下眼，干咳了一声，打算说点什么来打破这尴尬的局面。

“让我们回到事件本身……”

装在口袋里的电子手册突然发出了“滴滴”的提示音，顿时，大家的目光都转向了我。

“抱、抱歉！”我立刻向他们道歉，然后蓦地意识到——为什么只有我的电子手册响了？

“苗木，你最好看看你的电子手册，”日向君对我说道。

我在众人的注视下慌慌忙忙地掏出电子手册，只见屏幕上弹出了一条黄字提示：

【爱岛脱出系统启动，倒计时10秒后立即生效。】

什、什么——

这种时候要被强行拉回现实吗？！可是目前的状况如此混乱，我还有很多情报需要跟日向君共享……

 

【倒计时开始。10】

我必须趁着这段时间筛选出最重要的信息并告诉大家……

【9】

赛蕾丝的事也让人放心不下，我很担心她。

【8】

刚才的论辩已经渐渐找到了主线，凶手一定在西园寺和澪田唯吹之中。

【7】

崩坏的莫诺美在酝酿着可怕的计划。

【6】

最终也没能避免残酷的生存游戏，日向君很受打击吧？我应该告诉他未来机关始终和他同在。

【5】

狛枝凪斗……狛枝君……狛枝……

 

感觉到众人震惊的目光，我知道一定是自己投射在爱岛的影像已经出现了被抽离的画面——一般来讲，那情景看起来像是被干扰信号的收视画面——在大家看来，我现在的样子一定很诡异吧。

我想传达的信息太多，可是倒计时已经逼近尾声，在庞杂纷乱的想法之中，我没有办法再找回自己的理性与冷静。

我就快要从“这个世界”消失了。

这个念头划过脑海的时候，我想到的是我和狛枝并肩坐在树荫下的画面，那时狛枝对我说：

【我们这样肩并肩坐在一起，简直就像是普通的朋友一样呢……】

 

意识和理性仿佛被从身体里面抽取出来，它们漂浮着，从旁观者的角度看到名为苗木诚的少年撑着论辩台、用被撕裂一般的声音对银发少年喊道

“我是你的朋友！请你不要忘记这件事……”

最后的画面里面，狛枝露出了惊愕的表情——我发誓这是我第一见到他露出这样的表情，而这也许是我第一次无限接近狛枝作为“普通人”的那部分微小的存在……

我的意识陷入了沉寂的黑暗。

 

23

 

“苗木君、苗木君……”

被温和的声音唤醒，我慢慢张开眼睛，疲倦像潮水一样涌到身体的每个部位。

入目的是希望再生计划中使用的医疗舱设备，通过透明的舱门，我看到了被安置在对面的电脑，Alter Ego——我更习惯称为千秋——的影像出现在屏幕上

“苗木君，身体还好吗？”

“不必担心，我只是感到有点累，”我从医疗舱里面走出来，同时注意到身处环境的微妙差别

“千秋，为什么支部内原本安装的恒温系统被破坏了？”

“支部遭受了绝望残党的袭击，”千秋忧心忡忡地说“几乎是毁灭性的的打击，雾切小姐和十神君他们不得不转移到总部避难。可是苗木君你还在人体舱中沉睡，所以他们把你转移到了地下室，留下我来照看你。”

地下室？也就是说地面建筑几乎全毁……吗？

脑海中的疑问一个接一个。正当我想一一询问千秋的时候，意识到自己的喉咙又干又渴。

“苗木君，那边的柜子里有一些食物和水，你先休息一下，这之后我会详细为你说明情况。”

我点了点头。

 

“雾切小姐预留了一段影像信息，我想这应该可以解释部分苗木君的疑问，不介意的话，我现在就播放这段影像了。”

在我进食的时候，千秋调出了一段视频，穿着黑色套装的雾切小姐浮现在眼前。

“千秋播放这段信息的前提是苗木君已经从爱岛模式成功脱出并且保持神智清醒。现在正观看视频的苗木君，你怎么样？身体有没有感到不适？”

我反射性地想回答雾切小姐的话，然后我立刻意识到这只是一段影像信息，并不是视频通话。

“那么我就长话短说了。未来机关十四支部遭受到了沉重的打击，这袭击不仅指物理上的军事打击，还包括对AE的全方位入侵。AE管辖下的爱岛计划当然也无法避免，不仅如此，入侵AE的病毒甚至把原本置身事外的苗木君也送进了程序世界。”

“经过千寻的努力，我们勉强利用电子手册联络到苗木君……可是我们没有办法干涉程序世界，千寻的管理员权限被病毒篡改，我们无法把苗木君从程序世界拉出来，也没有办法立刻消灭入侵到程序世界内部的病毒。于是我向十神君建议，我们暂且对苗木君隐瞒真相，一方面是避免情报泄露，另一方面也是为了观察原本作为教师角色的兔美是否被病毒影响……”

“与此同时，绝望残党针对支部的军事打击力度越来越大……他们后来甚至使用了空对地导弹，支部的地面建筑因此全部陷入瘫痪，我们被迫放弃基地、转移到总部避难。”

“因为再生设备基本上都在地下室，而且难以被安全转移。于是支部成员商量后把苗木君安置到地下室，并留下千秋继续执行任务和照看苗木君。”

“以上是大致的情况说明。接下来我表述的内容是总部命令——立即放弃对前绝望党的改造计划，支部成员全部撤回总部待机。”

……等等，放弃改造计划的意思是……？

影像中的雾切小姐仿佛看穿了我的心思一样“放弃命令的意思就是……我们不再执行‘改造和保护’的计划，放任那16人继续留在程序世界，对这之后会发生的事不作任何干涉，当然也不再对他们的人身安全负责。”

我不由得瞪大了眼睛。莫诺美已经崩坏，日向君他们现在身处的是杀机四伏的程序世界……而总部却打算放弃他们，让他们在南国世界自生自灭……？

放弃赛蕾丝……放弃日向君……放弃狛枝？

我蓦地站起来。

雾切小姐的影像仍然停留在屏幕上，她好像看穿了我的心思似的，雾切小姐露出了一个浅淡的笑容

“我想也是呢……让苗木君立刻带着千寻跑路、不再管那群绝望党的死活,这种事——苗木君是办不到的吧？”

“诶？！”

我发出惊讶的抽气声。连我的反应也被预料到了吗？

“苗木君一直都是这样的人呢——坚定、莽撞、愚蠢、无所畏惧，”蓝发女士露出了微笑“……但是也正因为如此，我们才会追随你。”

“去做你想做的事吧，我们会为你提供力所能及的支援。”

 

 

影像播放结束之后，我带着千寻去了保存着绝望党身体的地方。

“放心吧，”千寻说“我们的地下设施很安全，那16人的身体不会被破坏的……不过，监视程序世界的监视器与地面建筑中的监视器使用的是同一个系统，地面建筑被破坏之后，这边的监视器也不能正常运转了——所以现在没办法知道程序世界的状况。”

“千寻，”我在心里暗暗下定决心“有没有方法……把我再次送回程序世界？”

“这怎么行！”千寻震惊地说“好不容易才找到方法把苗木君拉回现实世界……而且，进入程序世界的话，我根本没办法保证苗木君的安全！”

“我明白，可是如果不回去的话就什么也做不到……不回去的话，谁也救不了……”

“不行，我不赞成苗木君的意见。”千寻意外地固执“十神君和雾切小姐委托我照看苗木君……我不能让苗木君陷入危险的境地。”

“千寻……”绞尽脑汁想要说服对方，然而千寻不再同我搭话，他用拒绝的姿态显示了他的坚持。

“千寻，我在程序世界里遇到过一个人，”我慢慢地说“……是赛蕾丝。”

“什、什么……？！”千寻震惊地说“这不可能！！赛蕾丝她分明已经……”

“我亲眼所见，程序世界的赛蕾丝与其他人没有任何差别……”

“我明白了，”千寻说，他坚定地说“有人想利用赛蕾丝的影像记忆来达到某种目的——我是不会允许这种事发生的！”

“正因为如此，我才必须返回程序世界去。”我对千寻露出恳求的表情“千寻，我有不得不去做的事，帮帮我。”

“我会帮你的。”千寻妥协似的叹气“但是苗木君必须等待一段时间……我需要时间来寻找强行进入程序世界的方法，在那之前，就请苗木君在地下基地好好休息吧。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
